Obsesiones
by Anne M. Riddle
Summary: Hao NO esta muerto, y ha vuelto, para recuperar lo que es suyo... y no es exactamente el título de rey Shaman. "Capítulo 8".
1. Secuestro

Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Shaman King y mi segundo fic como escritora en ff.net. Sean piadosos y no me avienten tomatazos, no se mucho de Shaman King, mas bien, no se mucho sobre eso de las posesiones yo que se, espero que les guste. Lo iba a hacer de one shot, pero me pareció mejor ponerle unos 5 capítulos, tampoco quiero enfadar con tanto.

Este capítulo esta algo corto, normalmente los hago más largos, pero creo que es suficiente. ¡A leer!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Obsesiones.

By: Anne M. Riddle. 

Capítulo I. 

"Secuestro"

_Hola, Anna Kyoyama, tanto tiempo… y sigues igual de bella. Joven, de porcelana, con vestuario de seda negra, eres un ángel, eres un demonio, eres perfecta. Veinte años, ya eres una mujer, muy hermosa, ya eres… le perteneces a él._

_¿Qué fue lo que te hizo elegirlo? Su cabello castaño, sus ojos almendrados, su tez morena, su sonrisa estúpida que siempre se carga aunque esté agonizando… ¿Qué es? Dímelo, maldita sea, soy idéntico  a él, es mi hermano, encima mi gemelo. Y él fue tu elección. No yo. Nunca había conocido lo que es el sufrir de un ser humano, porque nunca lo he sido; pero ¿Cómo decirlo? Nunca había llorado, nunca había derramado lágrima alguna, pero lo hice, una vez, y me odié por eso. Prometí que nunca lloraría como aquel día en que sufrí mi derrota, en que te perdí para siempre._

_Te amo. ¿Te lo he dicho? No. Nunca hubo una oportunidad, nunca fui merecedor de palabras que no fueras insultos de tu parte. Tu siempre a la defensiva, y mi despreocupación, mi calma, te hacía rabiar. Pero detrás de mi sonrisa serena, de esa tranquilidad que te hacía perder los estribos, estaba mi ambición, mi ambición al poder, deseaba convertirme en el rey Shaman, doblegar a la humanidad, crear un mundo de Shamanes a la perfección, y entonces serías mía, porque tu amado no existiría y no te quedaría de otra, más que aprender a amarme._

_¿Desde cuánto tiempo he estado enamorado de ti? No sabría decírtelo. ¿Por qué me enamoré de ti? Por toda, porque toda tú eres perfecta, me encantas, Anna. Me encanta que siempre hagas lo que se te dé la gana, que sometas a todos a tu soberana voluntad, a que escondas tus sentimientos… Cómo explicártelo…_

_Ya hace tiempo que me dejaste cautivado, incluso, en mi osadía me atrevía a decírtelo. ¿Y qué fue lo que gané? Una bofetada. Fuiste la primera mujer que me hacía eso… estaba tan centrado en el poder, tan acostumbrado a que me temieran; que me sentía libre, pero tenías que llegar tu, con ese carácter del demonio, tu fachada fría y tu actitud prepotente._

_Tenías que ser tú, la mujer que osó a golpearme, ¿Lo recuerdas? Aquel día en que nos conocimos, yo tan apaciguado, tan tranquilo, tan seguro como siempre haciéndole la vida imposible a tu prometido, a mi hermano, a tu Yoh Asakura._

_Siempre te importó, siempre lo amaste ¿A que si? No te sirvió de nada fingir esa frialdad, esa frigidez, porque yo lo pude ver en tus ojos, me perdí en la espesura de esa oscuridad, esas perlas negras, pude ver que había amor, preocupación y frustración, porque lo amabas, pero no podías decírselo, ¿Verdad? Había amor, pero ese amor no era para mí… Era para él, sólo para él._

_Siempre he obtenido todo lo que he querido, incluso a las mujeres, todas iguales, Marion resultaba intrigante, pero débil, incluso Jeanne, que se decía poderosa, era una sumisa, débil ante mis ojos, más tu no. Desde el momento que nos conocimos, me trataste con sarcasmos, con frialdad, te imponías, me hacías vibrar de emoción, cada palabra tuya, cada gesto, me iluminaba._

_Pero dime algo… ¿Qué tengo que me odias tanto, Anna Kyoyama? Es el hecho de que te haya robado noches de sueño, gracias al hecho de que trataba de impedir que Yoh viviera y se convirtiera en el Rey de los Shamanes y te diera tranquilidad y lujos. ¿Es eso? O el hecho de que te haya retado, el que me haya enamorado de ti como nunca…_

_¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que el odioso Hao no tiene derecho a creer en el amor? Pues lo creo, lo que aún no puedo creer es que me hayas dejado sin ilusiones, Anna. Eres lo que más deseo en este mundo, pero cómo tenerte… Si eres la esposa del Shaman King, si vives con el idiota de mi hermano, que eres feliz y que hasta tienes un hijo, un hijo de ese bastardo._

_¡Él no debió ganar! ¡Yo era el mejor, yo era el más fuerte, el más poderoso! Yo soy… el más poderoso. Ahora estoy aquí, sucio, pasando hambre y frío que me cala hasta los huesos, intentando sanar. No estoy muerto, sólo herido. Que te quede claro, que las heridas que sangraron aquel día de mi derrota, estan ya curadas, pero las heridas de mi corazón, lo que me provoca dolor, lo que me quema y me carcome aún sigue ahí. Aún sigues en mí._

_Pero tú ni siquiera te preocupas, a pesar de tu carácter fuerte, de tu mal genio, eres feliz, al lado del hombre que me robó mis sueños, por que los tuve, y aún los tengo. Seré un despiadado, pero siento, tal vez no soy completamente un humano, yo soy superior Anna, soy inmortal, soy supremo, ¿No lo crees aún? Bien. Pues te lo voy a demostrar._

_Aún recuerdo cuando te casaste, ¿Cómo lo sé? Eso es un secreto. Pero no pude evitar asistir, te veías tan bella, ese día conocía a una Anna humana, que amaba, tus ojos brillaban de emoción, apuesto a que contenías las lágrimas, tu cuento de hadas se hacía realidad. Tus mejillas se encendían coloreándose levemente, ese día te amé más que a nada. Me sentí en el mismo cielo tan solo observándote, pero no fue suficiente, no fue suficiente, el cielo no es nada comparado con lo que nos daríamos mutuamente si te hubieras casado conmigo._

_Y me odié, por no poder tocarte como quisiera, por no poder verte a una distancia aceptable para mis gustos, por no poder tenerte para mí, sólo para mí, que fueras la mujer de Asakura, de Hao Asakura, no de Yoh. En un mundo donde me amaras, en donde aquel infeliz de mi hermano no existiera._

_Pero es mucho pedir, a los villanos no se les tiene permitido ser felices, ¿No es así? Supongo que eso ya no importa… Es gracioso, a veces me pongo a pensar por qué te estoy diciendo esto, hubo veces que pasé noches en vela, solo para poder hablar contigo, preso de un amor que nunca se podrá cumplir, nunca esperé que me respondieras, pero esta vez es diferente, Anna._

_Esta vez, no estoy hirviendo en fiebre, delirando y tratando de decir palabras inteligibles, esperando a que me respondas. Oh no. Esta vez no. Esta vez me vas a escuchar Kyoyama, y no recibiré otra bofetada._

_La venganza es dulce querido hermano, esta vez yo ganaré. Tal vez no el título del rey de los Shamanes, pero si algo más preciado, tu esposa, tu Anna, Mí Anna._

_Por cierto, Annita, ¿Te he dicho que te ves lindísima cuando duermes? Espera un momento, Hana esta saliendo de su cuna… Mmm, mala madre, mala madre. ¿No debería dormir con ustedes? Es peligroso tenerlo tan alejado de ustedes cuando yo estoy cerca, Oh, lo olvidaba. Ya no existo para ti. Estoy muerto._

_Dime, Annita, ¿Si te hago una visita, se te refrescará la memoria?..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se levantó sobresaltada, su piel estaba perlada en sudor, vaya pesadilla. Hace tiempo que no tenía una de esas, se revolvió en las sábanas y trató de conciliar el sueño, mas no pudo. Delicadamente apartó el brazo de su esposo que la tenía bien sujeta, se levantó y comenzó a andar por la pensión que se encontraba a obscuras, a excepción del cuarto de Hana, el cual tenía una lamparita para que el pequeño durmiera tranquilo.

Llegó hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, se puso una mano en la frente mientras suspiraba. Hao estaba muerto. ¿Por qué seguía teniendo esas pesadillas? Por qué no podía morirse y descansar en paz, esas pesadillas la atormentaban muy seguido, sacudió la cabeza, ahuyentando esos pensamientos absurdos.

Un ruido la asustó… Provenía del cuarto de su hijo. Sus pasos descalzos golpearon con fuerza el piso de madera, abrió violentamente la puerta solo para observar aterrorizada que la cuna de su bebé se encontraba vacía y la ventana estaba abierta, dejando entrar un viento helado.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, con los ojos abiertos, sus pupilas dilatadas al máximo, y las lágrimas escurriendo violentamente por sus mejillas. Escuchó unos pasos preocupados que se acercaban, era Yoh.

· - Anna… ¿Pero que…? – No pudo terminar, observó la habitación vacía y lo comprendió todo. Enfurecido y a la vez angustiado miró a su joven esposa, la cual se jalaba los cabellos llorando angustiadamente.

Jamás la había visto llorar, mucho menos de ese modo. Su mente intentaba comprender que era lo que había sucedido, y lo supo. Vaya que sí, no era difícil adivinar quien había cometido tal crimen, las cortinas en llamas lo delataban todo.

Y el odio creció, como nunca, donde viera a Hao, lo mataría, lo despedazaría, lo cortaría en pedazos solo para cerciorarse que esta vez si lo había matado. Se hinco junto a Anna y la abrazó susurrándole palabras de aliento, mientras sus ojos ardía con furia dejando escapar pequeñas lágrimas.

_"Me las vas a pagar Hao, pon un solo dedo sobre mi hijo y te vas a enterar… vas a conocer a Yoh Asakura…"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He ahí el primer capítulo, al que le guste bueno y al que no, pues sorry… Hago todo lo que puedo. La carola me va a matar cuando descubra este fic, juaz juaz… es que aún no termino el de Una noche de furia… que por cierto… Quién lo quiera leer, adelante.

No les cuesta nada hacer clic aquí abajo y dejar un review, por lo menos que contenga una palabra, un review es un review, no saben lo que significa para mi uno de esos. Tal vez continúe este capítulo pronto… Todo dependerá de quien lo quiera leer y de quien me deje reviews, si no, se irá al caño.

Amantes de Hao Asakura, prepárense para disfrutarlo, aunque no les prometo un final feliz para él, pero algo de satisfacción tal vez.… Amantes de Yoh, sufran, pero les prometo que todo saldrá bien… Am, eso fue bastante Yoh, ¿No creen?

Bueno, me largo. Besos.

atte.: Anne.

PD. Revieeeeeeeeews!


	2. Mía

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo. De verdad siento mucho la tardanza, es que además tengo otro fic que estoy escribiendo el séptimo capítulo, a petición del público de HP, y pues para que no digan que soy una floja que no escribo, aquí esta el segundo capítulo, angustiante. Supongo.

Quiero agradecer de verdad a todas aquellas personas que me apoyaron con sus reviews, 14 reviews en un solo capítulo es mucho para mí y de verdad agradezco que les esté gustando la historia, quería saber como me iba a ir escribiendo en el género de anime, y claro con mi serie favorita, Shaman King.

No pretendo aburrirlos mucho con capítulos tan largos como los que tengo en una noche de furia, que la verdad sobrepasan las 20 hojas de Word, es cansado leerlo, pero estoy bastante traumatizada, ya que mi mente retorcida tiene mucho que ofrecerle a ese fic, espero que Uds. gente, algún día lo lean y me digan que es lo que piensan.

También quisiera decirles a todas aquellas personas que me han pedido romance, que sean pacientes, es apenas el segundo capítulo, no sean muy duros conmigo, les prometo que en el tercero habrá algo de romance (HaoxAnna) y muy, muy después pondré el tan ansiando YohxAnna.

También quisiera contestar algunos reviews, porque tengo que agradecerlos de alguna forma, y pues, aparte soy nueva en esto de escribir anime y necesito amigazos que me apoyen, prometo también dejar reviews, es sólo que algunas veces he estado ocupada y sólo leo, pero me he topado con fics que estan geniales.

Ahora, los reviews.

**May Sk**: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, por ser el primer review, en verdad te agradezco que hayas opinado respecto a mi fic, se que prefieres el YohxAnna, pero creo que no podré darte el gusto tan rápido, pero si te prometo al final... o algunos flash back con esa pareja. Gracias, y sigue leyendo. Besos. Bye.

**Spyka**: Gracias por tu review, de verdad. No pensé que la historia te pareciera tanto para llegar a decir preciosa, pero de verdad me halagas. Muchas gracias. Sigue leyendo y prometo no tardar tanto.

**Anna Kyoyama I**: Gracias! Te prometo hacerlos sufrir un rato, soy experta en eso de hacer sufrir a los personajes. He aquí mi segundo capitulo, espero que continúes leyendo. Gracias, Bye!

**Annita-Chan**: Muchas gracias por haberlo leído. Sobre el HaoxAnna, ¡Claro! Te prometo que habrá algo… de eso de trata, aunque el final... Todavía es un misterio hasta para mí. Besos. Adiós.

**Xris**: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review. Se que estoy haciendo sufrir mucho a Yoh y a Anna... Pero, en mis fics, me encanta que haya una trama, una angustia. Espero y sigas leyendo. Te agradezco de nuevo. Besos. Bye!

**Anna15**: Hola chica!, Muchísimas gracias por leer el fic, que bueno que te guste y me alegra haberte dejado emocionada. Sigue leyendo. Gracias. Besos. Bye!

**Leny**: Hola. Gracias a ti también por leer mi fic. No te preocupes por Hana, al final del capítulo lo sabrás. Sigue leyendo. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos. Adiós.

**Sol Himura**: Hola! Por favor, no me demandes! Aun no tengo abogado. (No te creas xD) Aquí esta el capítulo para poder seguir libre, que bueno que te guste, me honras mucho, gracias por tu review, me inspira a seguir escribiendo. Lee, por favor. Gracias de nuevo. Besos. Bye!

**Annita Kyoyama**: Hola, gracias por haberlo leído. Si, Yoh dejará de ser el niño bueno y tranquilo de siempre. Yo creo que nadie le agradaría que raptaran a su hijo, espero que te guste este capítulo y me digas que piensas de Yoh. Gracias, y besos. Adiós.

**Anacari**: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te guste. De verdad. Que bueno que me dices para poder leer tus fics, siento la tardanza, pero te prometo leer tus fics pronto. (Cuando acaben mis exámenes). Muchas gracias. Nos vemos. Bye!

**Mariah Moriya**: Holas! Muchas Gracias por tu reviews. Que gusta que te interese mi fic, sigue leyendo, prometo no decepcionarte. Nos vemos. Adiós. Besitos.

**Haru**: Gracias!, Que bueno que te guste el HaoxAnna porque tengo pensado darle más créditos al pobre de Hao, los villanos merecen un poco de éxito. ¿No crees? Yoh sufrirá un poco, es lo único que puedo decir. Sigue leyendo aquí esta el segundo capítulo, espero te guste. Sorry por tardar tanto. Bye bye!, Besos.

**Cau**: Gracias por tu review. Sobre lo romántico, tenme paciencia por favor. Es apenas el segundo capítulo, pero para el tercero prometo poner romance. ¿Va? Muchas gracias y sigue leyendo. Nos vemos. Cuídate, adiós.

**Anita Kyouyama Fcc**: Hola! Gracias por dejar review! Si, claro. Odio y celos son mis sentimientos favoritos a la hora de escribir un fic, y no te preocupes el romance llega en el tercer capítulo y claro, un Yoh que nadie había conocido. ¿Enojado? Bah, eso es poco. Sigue leyendo y muchas gracias de nuevo. Adiós. Besos.

Ahora si, el fic. Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Obsesiones

_Lo más bello que existe en el mundo, es poder amar con la misma intensidad y ser correspondido, eso te convierte en el ser más dichoso de la tierra… Pero cuando el sentimiento de amar no es el mismo, la obsesión crece con fuerza dentro de ti, y luchas y luchas tratando de conseguir un poco de cariño, pero no puedes… y en lugar de amor consigues despechos, pero la oscuridad en tu interior es tan fuerte que la obsesión te domina, y no importa nadie, sólo tu, y ella…_

_"Me amarás Anna Kyoyama, aunque tenga que obligarte por la fuerza… Eres mía, Mía…"_

Capítulo II

"Al fin, eres mía…"

El sol despertó triste y apagado, las nubes opacaban su brillante aura, y el cielo antes azul brillante era ahora el azul de un triste amanecer.

La rubia no había dejado de llorar, no había dormido y no quería comer nada. El menor de los Asakura no sabía que hacer para devolverle por lo menos aquella frialdad que caracterizaba a su joven esposa; Len Tao, se había ofrecido para ayudarles en la busca de su pequeño hijo.

Mientras tanto, los tirones de cabellos que la rubia se proporcionaba a sí misma, presa de la desesperación y del terror que sentía ante la posibilidad de que Hao dañase a su hijo, las lágrimas derramadas constantemente, que ya notaban la ausencia del pequeño Hana, se sentía débil, se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Yoh tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones, no había llorado, no podía flaquear tanto, tenía que brindarle fuerzas a Anna, tenía que devolverle a seguridad de que muy pronto lo recuperarían y de que su hermano mayor pagaría por todos los daños que les había ocasionado.

Pero era imposible, la itako era muy testaruda y no entendía razones.

· - Annita, tranquilízate, tómalo con calma, Hana estará muy pronto con nosotros, lo vamos a recuperar. – Le susurró mientras besaba su mejilla cariñosamente, ella no se inmutó.

· - ¿Qué dijiste? – Susurró, incapaz de creer la tranquilidad del moreno. - ¿Tomarlo con calma? Es increíble Yoh, ¡Cómo demonios esperas que me tranquilice si ese desquiciado de tu hermano tiene a mi hijo! – Las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo, una y otra vez, esta furiosa, se sentía morir.

· - Estas muy alterada, Anna. Puede ser peligroso para tu salud, te prometo que todo va a estar bien… - Trató de continuar, pero le fue imposible.

· - ¡No va a estar bien, Yoh! ¡Entiéndelo Maldita sea! ¡No se trata de mí, ni de ti, se trata de Hana! ¡Es sólo un niño, no se puede defender! ¡Y tú, estas aquí diciéndome que todo va a estar bien, cuando aquel imbécil puede matar a mi hijo!

· - ¡No hables de él como si no fuera mi hijo! – Anna retrocedió mirándolo sorprendida. Jamás le había gritado de esa manera. El Asakura se arrepintió de pronto. – Annita, yo… lo siento. No quise gritarte de esa manera. Debes entender que estoy tan preocupado como tú, pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada. Len y Horo, me ayudarán a buscarlo. Discúlpame Anna, pero es mejor que no hagamos nada por el momento. – Trató de buscar calor en un abrazo, pero ella se apartó bruscamente, lo miró con decepción y furia.

· - Bien. Está bien. – Se limpió las lágrimas con la mano y se dio la vuelta decidida. – Si te vas a quedar ahí sentado esperando que dañen a tu hijo para que te decidas  a ir por él, esta bien. Pero yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados. – Subió las escaleras, siendo seguida por Yoh. Iba a entrar a su cuarto cuando Yoh la tomó del brazo. – Déjame ir, Yoh.

· - No Anna, es peligroso.

· - Maldición, que me sueltes. No soy una niña. – Forcejeó unos momentos logrando que el moreno la soltara.

· - Annita…

La rubia lo ignoró por completo mientras abría la puerta corrediza y la estrellada furiosa, frente a Yoh. El rey de los Shamanes, simplemente, herido… se deslizó contra la pared derrotado.

Sus ojos morenos comenzaron a brillar. Nunca había discutido con ella, nunca le había gritado, y no le gustaba discutir. La decisión de Anna era tan apresurada, que no sabía si darle la razón o no, era peligroso. Sabía que Anna estaba preocupada por su hijo, él también, pero… por el momento era mejor esperar.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla cuando escuchó desde el interior de la habitación como un grito desgarrador y angustiado salía de la garganta de su amada, seguido por muchas cosas rompiéndose, y por sus sollozos. Estaba llorando, ella lloraba.

En el interior la rubia rompía cosas, iracunda, tiraba de sus cabellos, casi haciéndose daño mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, ahogando sollozos compulsivos con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Los dos lloraban, era tan desesperante.

Yoh reflexionaba mientras ligeras lágrimas le recorrían el rostro hasta llegar al piso. Le dolía, dolía, y mucho. ¿Por qué no moriste? ¿Por qué, Hao? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz, a mí y a mi familia? Por fin tenía una vida tranquila y llena de lujos, y llegaba Hao a arruinarla.

¿Qué tengo que me odias tanto, Hao Asakura? ¡Eres mi hermano con un demonio!.

De pronto, se vio interrumpido por una presencia se sintió en la mansión Asakura. El Shaman se levantó como el alma que lleva el diablo y bajó las escaleras rápidamente, segundos después Anna también bajaba desesperada, llegando casi al mismo tiempo al jardín.

· - Opacho… -  Murmuró la itako con su rosario en las manos, lo apretaba fuertemente, esperanzada. Noticias, eso es lo más que podía esperar.

· - Señorita Anna, Señor Yoh… - Hizo una reverencia. – El señor Hao… - Fue interrumpido por Anna, quién le gritó histérica.

· - ¿¡Dónde está mi hijo!? 

· - Señorita Anna… Yo, no tengo permitido decirle en donde se encuentra el pequeño Hana, le pido mil disculpas. – Se disculpó cortésmente el pequeño.

Tuvo que cubrirse ya que los espíritus antes pertenecientes a Hao Asakura, lo atacaron violentamente. La itako estaba inmóvil con la cara trasformada en furia y angustia, en frustración, mientras que el rosario de los 1080 brillaba levitando levemente en las manos de la sacerdotisa.

· - Anna… - La miró con detenimiento. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Había estado perdiendo el tiempo, tratando de llevarlo con calma, oprimiendo esa sensación tan angustiante de no tener a su primogénito en sus brazos.

Era un idiota. Le había gritado a su Anna, y sin más, la había contradicho. Su pecho ardía, como el mismo fuego, y fue entonces cuando la preocupación y el coraje se apoderaron de él. El pequeño Opacho no tuvo tiempo de protegerse, el filo de la espada estaba a milímetros de su garganta. Tragó con dificultad al observar lo que nunca se imaginó.

Los ojos apacibles del moreno, estaba que chispeaban de odio y de ira. Su rostro desfigurado por el dolor y por la necesidad y el hambre de venganza. Ya había visto una vez esa cara, pero aquella vez, fue en el gemelo del rey Shaman, en su señor, en Hao.

· - Escucha, pequeño imbécil, tienes 5 segundos para decirnos dónde esta Hana, hablas o te mueres. – Estaba aterrado, ese no era el Yoh agradable. Hao había estando metiéndose en terreno peligroso. – Dile a Hao que esto no es con el bebé, es conmigo, que tenga los suficientes huevos para venir y retarme en persona. ¿Has entendido o tengo que deletrearlo?

· - Se… Señor Yoh… - El pequeño estaba con los ojos abiertos al máximo. Lo había amenazado. Quiso hablar pero una voz se lo impidió.

· - Es interesante. Muy interesante. Me impresionas de verdad, hermanito. Pero, ¿No crees que has sido muy duro con el pobre de Opacho? – Ese cinismo, esa tranquilidad que desquiciaba, era perfecta en Hao.

· - Hao… - Murmuraron al unísono la pareja.

· - Hola. – Sonrió simpáticamente, aunque precisamente se estaba burlando de ellos.

El nombrado estaba sentado sobre una rama de un árbol, como acostumbraba. Llevaba unas ropas parecidas a la de su derrota, solo que la capa era de un rojo casi ensangrentado, y sus pantalones negros, sin camisa dejando ver sus pectorales perfectos.

Eso no importaba, no importaba su presencia en esos momentos, lo que de verdad les angustiaba era que un bebé rubio estaba en sus brazos. Anna suspiró. Estaba ileso, su bebé estaba bien.

· - Por fin apareces… Hijo de perra. – Sarcasmo y  Majaderías. Eso si que era nuevo en Yoh. – Aunque después de todo, estabas muerto. ¿No es así?

· - Muerto o no, tengo a tu hijo. Vaya chiquitín, es simpático. 

· - Dame a mi hijo, Hao. – La voz dura y fría de Anna se hizo presente, y los ojos de Hao se iluminaron. 

· - No. – Sonrió. Y eso ocasionó que los demonios de Anna se pusieran en posición de ataque y que Yoh posesionara a Harusame. – Vamos. ¿Por qué la violencia? No veo la necesidad de usarla. 

· - Te lo repito, dame a mi hijo. Y márchate antes de que te mate, y créeme que esta vez me voy a cerciorar de que estés bien muerto. – Yoh le habló duramente.

· - ¿Lo quieres, Annita? – Murmuró divertido el mayor de los Asakura centrando su atención en la rubia itako, ignorando a su hermano, mientras  agarraba al bebe por el cuello de su pequeño pijama, dejándolo colgando en su mano. Esto ocasionó que Anna e Yoh se pusieran más alertas, pero al parecer su hijo estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo, reía con gran inocencia.

· - No te atrevas… no te atrevas a soltarlo. – Dijo Yoh, que no cabía en sí de coraje.

· - Hagamos una tregua. Te devuelvo a tu hijo y tú me das algo a cambio… 

El moreno lo miró incrédulo y después miró a la sacerdotisa, quien con la mirada desesperada le asintió.

· - Trato hecho, deja al bebé en el suelo… y después te daremos lo que quieras. – Murmuró Yoh, precavido ante cualquier acción que su hermano tratara de usar en su contra.

· - Bien. Ahí lo tienes. – Una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro.

Todo pasó tan rápido que ni Anna ni siquiera Yoh, pudieron hacer algo a tiempo. Sin delicadeza alguna lanzó al pequeño niño por los aires, quien reía y reía extasiado por la diversión, Yoh fue el primero en actuar y corrió tan duro como sus piernas podían darle, atrapando al pequeño en cuestión de segundos.

Lo que nadie sabía es que esos míseros segundos sería aprovechados por Hao, quien desapareció repentinamente.

Anna se percató de eso, demasiado tarde. Observó con detenimiento cada lugar a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se habría ido? ¿Por qué? Su mente no dio más espacio para preguntas, ya que una voz la sacó de trance, erizando su piel, deteniendo su corazón, mientras su rostro se aterraba.

· - Tienen a Hana, ahora me llevo lo que me pertenece. – Yoh apenas se percató de su presencia y se volvió hacia su esposa que estaba de espaldas a su hermano, horrorizada.

No hubo tiempo de reaccionar, los ojos de Anna se nublaron ante el golpe que atestó directo a su nuca y unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron antes de caer al suelo. Yoh deshizo la posesión dejando al bebé al cuidado de Amidamaru, y corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello hacia su hermano que cargaba en brazos a su esposa.

Hao sonrió retorcidamente y dijo.

· - Lo siento hermanito, un trato es un trato, además… nunca dije qué era lo que me llevaría. – Observó a su pequeño amigo, que miraba boquiabierto la escena. - Vámonos Opacho. – Y desapareció, así. De la nada. Yoh llego demasiado tarde, sólo alcanzó a tocar los sedosos cabellos de la rubia antes de que ésta desapareciera. Y cayó al suelo.

· - Lo siento, señor Yoh. – y se desvaneció, junto a su amo. Maldito enano. Y tenía el descaro de despedirse y disculparse.

Y ahí, tirado en el suelo, lleno de tierra y con un raspón ocasionado por el impacto de la caída en su mejilla, gritó. Gritó de impotencia mientras las lágrimas rabiosas surcaban sus mejillas.

Maldita sea… Anna. Se la llevó… él se la llevó.

Y entonces el atardecer llegó, junto con un viento frío… anunciando la desgracia al mundo de los vivos y no vivos. El pequeño Hana, de apenas un año y medio de vida, momentos antes feliz, lloró. Comenzó a llorar cuando sintió el dolor de su padre en carne propia.

El espíritu acompañante del gran Rey Shaman, se sintió débil, por no haber podido hacer nada. Fue muy fácil, demasiado fácil, y todo pasó tan rápido. Habían recuperado al pequeño, pero ahora Anna estaba en las manos de ese desgraciado, de ese asesino. Quien sabe qué planes tendría para ella.

· - Amo Yoh… - Murmuró Amidamaru con la cabeza agachada y la mirada fija en sus manos. Qué impotencia sentía en esos momentos. Su amo, Yoh. Nunca lo había visto llorar… Nunca.

En otro lugar, lejano a la mansión Asakura, los largos y sedosos cabellos masculinos se mecían suavemente mientras contemplaban ese atardecer que por fin le sonreía a su destino, tanta calma, tanta tranquilidad y la sonrisa en sus labios, era imborrable.

Las olas del mar se azotaban furiosas contra el acantilado, pero para él todo era calma, apaciblemente, estaba recargado en el marco de la ventana de un lugar completamente alejado de la sociedad, contemplando de vez en cuando el paisaje tan hermoso que se dibujaba a su alrededor.

Pero nada era más bello, que aquel cuerpo delgado e inerte que reposaba entre las sábanas, con las manos posadas sobre su vientre plano y sencillo, los cabellos desparramados entre la almohada de plumas, el semblante tranquilo, sus labios sonrosados y ligeramente abiertos, exhalando el aire fresco del ambiente.

Ella era un ángel, con el carácter de un demonio. Sonrió mientras se acercaba al lecho de su amada rubia, se acostó al lado de aquel cuerpo tan delicado y se abrazo a ella, reposando su cabeza entre su cuello, respirando su mismo aliento, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos platinados. Ah, cómo había ansiado tocarla de esa manera.

Se sonrió así mismo, mientras suspiraba cerrando aquellas piedras marrones a las que llamaba ojos y se dijo, y le dijo. – Al fin, eres mía… - Sus susurros fueron apagados por el viento, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, emocionado, esperando el amanecer, donde ella despertara abriendo sus ojos azabaches, y sería suya, la acariciaría como nunca, borraría cada huello que su hermano hubo dejado sobre ella, y la marcaría como suya.

Entonces, no habría necesidad de matar a su hermano, porque de algo estaba seguro… Ella llegaría a amarlo, y su hermano moriría… Moriría de amor. Volvió a sonreír mientras se perdía en sus sueños, ya no más pesadillas, ahora estaba al lado de la mujer que amaba.

· - Eres mía… Mía. – La abrazó con fuerza mientras se perdía en su último murmullo que fue apagado por la oscuridad. Durmió, por primera vez, durmió seguro, y feliz porque ya no habría mas pesadillas, ya no aclamaría consuelos, ya no. Ya no más.

_Continuar_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Segundo capítulo, he cumplido. Espero que les guste y mucho, porque a mi me gusto mucho.

Se que hice sufrir un poco a Yoh, pero supongo que ahora quieren un poco de Hao, es que, bueno ustedes dirán, Yoh siempre le sale bien todo y pues, ya era hora de que algo de angustia llegara a su vida.

Hana, tiene un año y medio, por si se dará cuenta, porque en el capítulo anterior puse que se salía de la cuna, y quería poner una edad suficientemente apta para ser un pequeño, pero no tanto como para no poder caminar, o al menos gatear un poco.

Am, que más, que más. Ah, sí. Creo que a los amantes de Hao y de Anna, ya saben que ya se acerca lo bueno, el romance… Aunque no prometo que todo sea color de rosa.

Me despido. Toda suya.

Anne M. Riddle.

PD. Dejen muchos reviews. ¡Por favor! (No se crean, dejen sólo si lo creen conveniente, Bah, como quieran, sólo pido un poco de apoyo.)

¡Bye bye!


	3. ¿Por qué?

_Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo. En verdad estoy muy agradecida porque como ya dije es mi primer fic de SK y el público lo ha aceptado demasiado bien. De verdad que jamás había tenido tantos reviews en un solo capítulo. Me siento muy agradecida y los reviews me inspiraron a escribir este capítulo, que espero y les agrade._

_A los que pidieron algo de HaoxAnna, ¡Aquí es donde las cosas comienzan a tomar forma y los sentimientos se confunden._

_Responderé a los reviews. Al final del capítulo. Gracias. Y a Disfrutar._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**"Obsesiones"**

By: Anne M. Riddle.

Capítulo III

**¿Por qué, Hao?**

La mansión Asakura se encontraba en llamas, se consumía entera, las vigas del techo caían destruyendo su interior, deformando aquella antigua pero preciosa pensión. Y sobre ella se alzaba, altanero y cínico, Hao… el Asakura que estaba maldito… sobre el espíritu de fuego.

Sus cabellos castaños y lacios ondeaban elegantemente con el viento de un atardecer lleno de muerte, el olor a azufre se hacía cada vez más insoportable. ¿Qué hacía? Se preguntó la rubia, que se encontraba de rodillas observando como su hogar quedaba devastado por las llamas.

Se levantó llena de raspones y de lodo, buscando a alguien, a quien fuera que estuviese vivo en aquellos momentos. Un relámpago la sobresaltó mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer, miró hacia el cielo y dejó que la lluvia mojara su rostro, que disolviera sus lágrimas.

Camino presurosa sobre el lodo, descalza, había perdido sus sandalias. El fuego comenzó a apagarse y el humo llego hasta sus pulmones, haciéndola toser.

Y fue cuando los vio, sentados al pie de un árbol, a su esposo y a su hijo, completamente calcinados por el fuego, deformes, sin rostro alguno, sus ropas consumidas y adheridas a sus quemados cuerpos como si de goma de mascar se tratase.

Hasta habían muerto en una pose que le robaba el alma, en este caso… que le partía el alma en mil pedazos. Yoh sentado con el bebé en sus brazos, al parecer durmiendo como acostumbraban, y ahora estaban como estatua, devastados por las llamas de aquel odio que había entre los alguna vez, hermanos.

Sus rodillas volvieron a flaquear, cayendo al suelo y salpicándose de lodo nuevamente, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró. Como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, lloró tan fuerte, que sintió que sus lágrimas se evaporaban, que su cuerpo perdía la energía y que su alma se esfumaba.

"¿Por qué?... ¿Hao?" Se arrastró sobre el suelo, sólo para estar cerca de Yoh, y de su bebé. Beso los pies de su esposo, quedándose con restos de piel que se desprendían al tacto en sus labios, y se acercó para tomarle una manita rostizada a su Hana, pero la mano de Yoh la interrumpió.

"Porque me perteneces… ¡Eres mía!" Y comenzó a reír… Macabramente.

Ese no era su Yoh, era Hao, era el mismo diablo. Sintiendo como sus pupilas se dilataban y como el cuerpo se le tensaba presa del terror, se liberó de esa endemoniada mano que la tenía presa. Y entonces…

Gritó.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se levantó como resorte, reprimiendo un gritó que fue sustituido por un suspiro entrecortado. Vio a su alrededor y se tranquilizó un poco, suspiró mientras normalizaba su respiración, se retiró los cabellos que tapaban su vista, y se llevó una mano a la frente, mientras volvía a suspirar.

Se giró para ver el despertador, pero extrañamente no estaba ahí. Un momento. 

Ese no era su cuarto, ni su cama, ni… ni su ropa de dormir. Se levantó, dándose cuenta de que aún llevaba su vestido negro, diferente a el que llevaba de niña. Comenzó a caminar silenciosamente tocando las paredes.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿En dónde demonios estaba? Lo único que recordaba era que Hao había aparecido en los jardines de la pensión con Hana en los brazos, y que… Hana estaba bien. Por el momento era lo único que le importaba, aunque, esperaba que la pesadilla no fuera realidad.

El ruido de la puerta al correrse la sobresaltó y apretó con fuerza el rosario que se encontraba aún colgado en su cuello. Pero, se impresionó al ver al mayor de los gemelos entrar con una charola con comida, y él, al verla le dedicó una amistosa sonrisa de las suyas, haciendo enfurecer a la itako.

- Buenos Días, Anna. Despertaste más temprano de lo que pensé. Demonios… - Hizo un pequeño puchero. -  y yo que quería despertarte con este delicioso desayuno. Espero que tengas hambre. – Ese cinismo, comenzó a pensar que lo estaba haciendo para enfurecerla, y vaya que lo había logrado. El Shaman de cabellos largos dejó la bandeja sobre el futón, para poder encararla.

- ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto, Hao? – Al grano, directo al grano, esa era la costumbre de la rubia, no le temía al mayor de los Asakura, y no tenía por qué mostrarse débil, mucho menos ante él.

- ¿Qué tendría que pretender? Lo único que quiero es que mi huésped de honor sea bien atendido, eso es todo. – Le sonrió descaradamente, pero no duró mucho ya que la Kyoyama le abofeteó con gran fuerza, dejando la mano marcada en la mejilla del moreno. Hao sonrió.

- No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo, Hao. Deberías de estar muerto, lejos de aquí… Pero resulta que de pronto te apareces de la nada y raptas a mi hijo, incendias su habitación, me tienes con el alma en un hilo casi 24 horas, y después… atacas a Yoh, y me raptas, así. De la nada. ¿Esperas que me considere un huésped? Por favor, no soy estúpida… 

- Ay, que cosas ¿No? Me acabas de descubrir… - Se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras ella le fulminaba con la mirada. – Pues, si. Nada de esto fue en vano… gané lo que más quería… y no falta poco para que lo tenga Todo, TODO.  - Se acercó a su rostro con descaro, ella ni se inmutó. 

- Ni creas que podrás quitarle el título de Shaman King a Yoh… No creo que te sea tan fácil, en esta ocasión… - Sonrió triunfante, pero se paralizó cuando el Shaman de fuego la tomó de la cintura, acercándola a él… Ella, al sentir la proximidad de cuerpos comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, ni siquiera tenía el valor de acertarle otra bofetada por descarado.

- No me importa.

- ¿De qué hablas?... – Musitó casi en sus labios.

- No me importa el mugroso título Anna, lo que más me importa ahora, eres tú. – El delgado cuerpo que sus brazos apresaban, se tensó.

El Shaman de cabellos largos le sonrió, como todo un ganador y se perdió en sus ojos azabaches, mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de ella, que se daba cuenta que sus ojos eran más hermosos de cerca, que como lo eran de lejos. Que sus pestañas eran largas y rizadas, y que sus cabellos dorados eran ahora casi albinos, combinados con sus finas cejas.

Su nariz respingada, en alto, para que todos vieran lo fuerte que era, lo superior que era. Subió una mano y tocó su mejilla con los dedos, era tan suave y tersa. Dejó de mirar sus ojos y se concentró en sus labios, eran delgados y sonrosados, y en esos momentos se encontraban ligeramente entreabiertos, víctima de la sorpresa por la que pasaba. 

El moreno torció los labios e hizo un ademán brusco, como si la fuera a besar, a lo que ella respondió con un respingo.

- ¿Nerviosa, Annita? – Le susurró a escasos milímetros de sus labios, casi respiraban el mismo aire.

- Vete al infierno… - La rubia, siempre a la defensiva, aún estaba quieta.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no vengo de ahí? – Mientras el se juraba encantador, la itako echaba humo por las orejas, esto merecía otra cachetada, y otra y muchas más.

Más no pudo. No pudo golpearlo como tenía pensado porque los labios del Shaman ya estaban sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos, notablemente sorprendida al sentir como los tibios labios del Shaman de Fuego acariciaban con pasión, los suyos.

Se sintió mareada. Era demasiado, esa sensación, nunca nadie la había besado de esa manera y ahora lo comprendía. Yoh, despreocupado, dulce e inocente. Hao, maldito, apasionado y cabrón. Corrió la cara, haciendo que el pelilargo se detuviera.

Y sus ojos, volvieron a hacer contacto. El marrón, contra el negro. Quietos, inmóviles aún sintiendo la presión en sus bocas. Ni siquiera parpadeaban, hasta que la rubia arrugó los ojos sin llegar a cerrarlos y se retorció entre los brazos del moreno.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves?! – Intentó golpearlo, pero falló en el intento. Violencia. Violencia inusualmente tranquila en el Shaman.

La azotó casi con delicadeza, contra la pared. Sus cuerpos rozándose, demasiado juntos, tanto que el cuerpo frágil y delgado de la sacerdotisa se elevó unos centímetros en el aire.

- Pórtate bien, Annita. – Siseó venenoso y juguetón. Se acercó al los labios de la rubia nuevamente y le mordió el labio inferior. Sólo quería jugar un rato, disfrutarla unos segundos, aún no era momento para poseerla como deseaba. 

La besó nuevamente y como si hubiera habido milagro alguno, después de unos segundos, ella respondió casi con inconciencia. Primero habían sido sólo unos roces, pero después los besos subieran de intensidad.

Hao tomó las manos de la rubia, entrelazando sus dedos mientras las alzaba contra la pared a la altura de sus cabezas. Introdujo su lengua en su boca, y a ella pareció no molestarle, se haría pasar por sumisa y después atacaría como si fuera un felino. Pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

Los besos se fueron terminando y se separaron lentamente. La mirada de Hao era tierna pero su sonrisa se torcía a modo de burla. Ella estaba aún sorprendida, ¿Qué hacía besando al hermano de su esposo? ¿Al peor enemigo de todos los Shamanes? Decidió perder el contacto visual, la vergüenza la embargaba.

- Así me gusta… - Le dijo mientras la liberaba y alargaba un poco la distancia.

- No me beses… - En su voz se denotaba, coraje y enojo. Mas él, sonrió como solía hacerlo haciendo que Anna apretara los puños y los dientes.

- ¿Ahora si, tienes hambre? Esperemos que el desayuno no se haya enfriado. – Era increíble, ni siquiera Yoh era capaz de hacerla enojar con tanta rapidez, bueno, la diferencia es era que a Yoh lo amaba, pero entonces… ¿Qué hacía este imbécil? ¿Estaba tratando de derramarle la bilis o que?

No dijo nada, sólo se dejó llevar por Hao, quien la guió nuevamente hasta el futón, donde yacía la charola con un exquisito desayuno, al menos, eso parecía. Comieron en silencio, Anna prefería no voltear a vez al Shaman de ojos marrones, ya que estaba segura que esa estúpida sonrisa, no como la de Yoh, pero igual de estúpida, estaría adornando aquella tez morena.

Los platos pronto se vaciaron, y el Asakura mayor se atrevió a preguntar… Sabía que eso podía acabar con la paciencia de la sacerdotisa y sus mejillas correrían peligro de una bofetada, pero él, amaba el peligro.

- Espero que te haya gustado… aunque por lo que veo, te encantó. – Soltó una carcajada leve, llena de encanto mientras miraba los platos vacíos, Anna solo ocultó su cara en su cabello. 

- Sólo porque estaba hambrienta…Sabía horrible… - Murmuró enojada. 

- Pues… - Se acomodó los cabellos, haciéndolos caer con elegancia sobre su espalda. – Tendrás que acostumbrarte, ya que éste será tu nuevo hogar desde ahora… - Ya no había más sonrisas descaradas, lo decía muy enserio.

- Jamás seré tuya… - Se levantó bruscamente y le gritó. - ¡Jamás! ¿¡Me oyes?! 

- No hay necesidad de que grites, Annita. Te escucho. – Se levantó suspirando resignado. Enamorar a la fría itako iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó. – Sólo necesitas aprender… a olvidar a Yoh, y a amarme a mí. 

- ¿Crees que sería capaz de amarte? Pues, ¡No! – Pateó la bandeja haciendo trizas los platos. - ¡Jamás amaré a un… a un mounstro como tú! ¡Yoh vendrá por mí! 

- Y entonces… ¿Por qué me respondiste el beso? – Le espetó un poco dolido. Y la rubia de hielo, se quedó sin habla. – Supongo que eso, es un comienzo. Le diré a Opacho que te traiga ropa limpia, puedes salir a caminar o algo… no pienso tenerte encerrada, de cualquier manera, no podrás escapar. Y sobre lo del "Gran Shaman King" veremos, si llega a tiempo. – Y sin decir más salió serio, dejando a Anna sola en la habitación.

No lloró, mas no pudo quedarse quieta. Comenzó a destruir todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, y una vez que no hubo objeto alguno que destruir, se acostó en lo que quedaba del futón, derrotada.

- Yoh… - Murmuró antes de caer en un sueño profundo, nuevamente. Y una lágrima victoriosa, escapó.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la mansión Asakura, La pelirrosada se encontraba cocinando para su amigo y para su esposo, ya que se encontraban visitándolo, ya que el moreno parecía estar desesperado, pero a la vez, encerrado en esa calma, ocultando todo con una sonrisa, pero en el fondo, su desesperación se hacía mayor, tenía miedo, miedo de que Hao le hiciera algo a su esposa, a su Annita.

Por otro lado, el Shaman de hielo, trataba de brindarle apoyo, de ayudarle a recobrar esas fuerzas que parecía haber perdido, y esa energía desgastada, le dolía. Pero le dolía aún más vez al pequeño heredero de los nuevos Asakura. Hana. El bebé parecía sufrir en carne propia, la falta de su madre, y la angustia de su padre, aún siendo tan pequeño, sentía todos esos sentimientos, incluso se rehusaba a aceptar la papilla que su padre le ofrecía con cariño y paciencia.

El rostro del moreno, se desencajó al ver a su hijo tan desganado, Horo Horo, los observó y estalló. Sorprendentemente sin gritar, y con calma, pero estalló. 

- Yoh, te juro que si no quitas esa cara, te la quitaré a golpes. Todo va a estar bien... ¿O no? Tu siempre dices eso… - Le preguntó esperanzado el joven de cabellos índigos. 

- No lo sé, Horo… Sólo espero que Anna esté bien. – Murmuró el moreno mientras recargaba la cabeza en la mesa. - ¿Cuándo llegará Len?

- No lo sé, creo que esta noche o mañana. Pero… ¿Para que lo quieres?

- Necesito que Len vaya conmigo. Se dice que Hao está en China, por eso… necesito que Len me acompañe, también… necesito que tú vayas conmigo Horo Horo, ¿Quisieras…? – No pudo terminar porque su amigo lo interrumpió.

- ¡Claro que iré contigo! No me perdonaría perderme el momento en que le partas la cara a Hao, además, necesitas de nuestra ayuda… eres muy descuidado y Hao debe tener seguidores nuevos… - Una sonrisa, un poco apagada se mostró en la cara de el moreno. 

- Gracias Horo, eres un gran amigo. – Horo relajó su expresión y puso una mano en su hombro.

- Cuando quieras… Yoh, sólo hazme un favor… Sonríe un poco, no lo hagas por los demás, tampoco por mí… Hazlo por Hana. – Los dos dirigieron la mirada hacia el frente, donde el bebé de cabellos rubios se encontraba en su sillita de madera, con la mirada triste. Con la mirada hacia su padre. – Todo va estar bien… ¿No es así? – Yoh sonrió y miró al Ainú.

- Sí. Todo va a estar bien. – Y se levantó a abrazar a su hijo. El bebé lo recibió con regocijo, extendiendo sus manitas para abrazarlo fuertemente. 

_"Sí le haces algo a mi Annita, te juro que me vas a desconocer Hao. No seré el buen hermano que he sido. No me gusta que las personas mueran, pero tú no eres una persona Hermanito. Está vez me aseguraré de que mueras… Tenlo por seguro. Lo har."_

Continuar

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Capítulo III Terminado. Prometo no tardar tanto para el próximo, pero ustedes saben, todo depende de los reviews._

_Ahora si les contestaré los reviews. Gracias, de verdad. Muchas Gracias._

**Xris**: Gracias. Me da mucho que te haya gustado el fic, me apenas cuando dices que escribo bien, de verdad. ^^ Ya me he leído unos fics tuyos, tengo mala memoria así que no te sabría decir si te dejé review o no, espero que si. Ojalá que te haya gustado este capítulo, y también que apoyes al HaoxAnna, no es muy romántico, pero tiene su toque. Besos. Hasta luego.

**Kyouyama I**: Hola, gracias por haberte leído este capítulo II, espero que el III te haya gustado, creo que si te habrás dado cuenta, la trama empieza a ser un poco más clara, ya va agarrando forma. Nos vemos, Adiós.

**Annita Chan**: Gracias por tus felicitaciones, me halagas en verdad. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y más si te agrada en HaoxAnna. Besitos. Bye.

**Beu Rib**: Hola, gracias por tu review. Que bueno que el fic haya sido de tu agrado y sobre lo de ya no hacer sufrir al pobre de Yoh, lo intentaré. Pero pues, es imposible que Yoh esté tranquilo y feliz al saber que intentaron robarle a su hijo y que le robaron a su esposa, aunque prometo ser un poco mas leve en ese aspecto. Gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos. 

**Sadame**: Bueno, en realidad no entiendo porqué me das las gracias, pero ¡Gracias a ti también! Claro, debería ser muy lindo ser hijo de Yoh y de Anna, aunque a mi me gustaría más se Anna, tener a Yoh y lego ser secuestrada por el irresistible de Hao. ^^ Espero lo sigas leyendo, Ciao.

**Anita Kyouyama Fcc**: Hola, gracias a ti también por darme un poquito de tu tiempo leyendo el fic, me alegra mucho que te guste.  Sobre lo del lemon, no lo sé. Soy un poco miedosa en ese aspecto, no me gusta hacerlo muy… explícito, así que sería mejor un Lime, y te agradezco ya que me has dado una buena idea, sobre los flash backs, creo que tu idea me servirá de mucho, la boda y eso, me encantaría. Y claro, al público, lo que pida. Gracias. Bye.

**May Sk**: Gracias por tu review. En verdad también pensé que no lo continuaría pero gracias a los reviews, aquí sigo, me siento muy halagada de verdad. Transmitir los sentimientos, es lo que en realidad quería hacer, me da gusto que si se hayan notado. Espero que no te haya molestado el HaoxAnna, la verdad pienso que este fic es HaoxAnnaxYoh, pero bueno, ya sabes que va a ser el final, le di chanza a los malos, pero los buenos siempre ganan. Gracias de nuevo. Besos. Bye. 

**Anna15**: Lo sé, pobre Yoh, pero no todo es felicidad en esta vida. No pensé que casi llorarías, me siento honrada de transmitir ese tipo de sentimientos a los lectores. Aquí esta el HaoxAnna, con algo de resistencia, pero al final, nadie puede contenerse a besarlo. Al menos yo no me contendría, y claro… YohxAnna rules. Hana TIENE que tener a sus papás juntos. Que no te quede duda de eso. Muchísimas gracias, nos vemos. See ya. 

**Annita Kyoyama**: ¿Precioso? Wow, gracias. Me da gusto que te haya gustado eso de los huevos, soy mexicana y sonorense para acabarla, y las groserías son mi medio natural, no pude contenerme, xD. Si, Hana esta bien, no podía permitir que el bebé saliera dañado, digo, Hao es malo, pero para dañar a un bebe… No lo creo. Y menos si es el bebé de Anna. Sobre las fantasías, a pues, no sé. O_o A lo mejor si, o a lo mejor no… ¿Para qué tener fantasías si las puedes efectuar? Bueno, te agradezco, ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos. Bye.

**Ei-chan**: No es necesario que me ruegues, lo seguiré, te lo prometo, y he aquí la prueba. Hermoso, que bueno que te pareció así. Gracias por tu review, lo seguiré pronto, es una promesa. Besos. Bye. 

**Jacqueline**: No te preocupes, Amo el YohxAnna, como verás no se puede poner esa pareja en estos momentos, ya que se encuentran bastante distantes, así que, te concederé el YohxAnna en los flash Backs del capítulo siguiente. Gracias por leer. See ya. 

**Lady Kaoru**: Gracias, por eso quise escribir un fic con esta trama, a muchos no les gusta Hao, porque es el malo de la película, yo, como soy muy contreras, siempre me encantan los malos, pero en este caso, Yoh me gusta más que Hao. Si me pasé, disculpa, pero este fic es YohxAnna, pero puse esto de HaoxAnna porque si no, no tendría trama la historia. Si, Anna estuvo muy vulnerable, pero pues… Ya ves que casi enloqueció cuando Yoh murió (supuestamente) entonces, teniendo un hijo, cualquier corazón se ablanda, incluso a esos extremos. Anna no seguirá así, porque su hijo ya está a salvo, te prometo traer de vuelta a la Anna de hielo. ^^ Gracias. Ciao.

**Anacari**: Encantador, Bellísimo, gracias, no pensé que te fuera a parecer tan así. Sobre lo de Yoh enojado. No se si me pasé, pero si yo fuera él, dejaría mi amabilidad y mi tranquilidad si trataran de lastimar a mi hijo, ya no se trata de tus amigos, se trata de tu propia sangre, por eso pensé llevarlo a esos extremos. No importa, es una opinión y las opiniones me vienen muy bien. Te lo agradezco =). Besos. Bye.

**Carola**: Si llegas a leer este cap. Que se que NO leerás, porque eres una huevona, pues, bueno. Pero si lo llegas a leer, te diré… ¡Cómo chingas! Por eso te quiero mensa. (Sarcasmo) Y sí, me vuelo… lero lero. Lo sé. Hp es una ciencia, pero bueno Sk me gusta y me vale si a ti no así que… Fuck You y ya sabes, sin comentarios a lo de la plaza. Sle, bye.

**Anna Asakura**: Cabezas creo que si van a rodar, ya que Yoh esta muy enojado. Claro que Hao merece que algo le salga bien, y no se da cuenta que hace sufrir a Anna, porque esta matando todo lo que ha sufrido él, al tener ahora lo que quiere. Se que Yoh esta sufriendo mucho… pero como ves en este capitulo, tiene que salir adelante, por lo menos por Hana. Y claro que la va a buscar… Manta, la verdad no se como interpretar a este personaje, así que preferí poner a Len, a quien también adoro, y también porque China, es más cercana a él, y será más fácil encontrar a Anna. Gracias por el review, bye. 

**Amaltea-Sibila**: Gracias por el review, que bueno que te guste, espero poder complacerte con los demás capítulos, sigue leyendo. Yo seguiré, no te preocupes. Gracias de nuevo, besos. Ciao.

**Niky Asakura**: Gracias por tus reviews. De verdad. Este, pues… déjame decirte un secreto, ni yo sé como le va a hacer Yoh para recuperar a Anna, pero en fin, espero y mi cabeza se ponga a trabajar rápido, para pensar en una solución. La va a recuperar, tenlo por seguro, pero tendrá que tardar un poco, porque de Japón a China es bastante, además… si va a haber HaoxAnna, es necesario un poco de tiempo para estos dos. Gracias de nuevo y espero y te haya gustado este cap. Ciao.

**Emmyk**: Hola, gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te guste el HaoxAnna, a mi también por eso es este fic, aunque prefiero más el YohxAnna, espero que también te agrade. Hao es sexy, no lo dudes, espero que también te haya parecido sexy en este cap. Am, me leí tu fic y está bastante bueno, ya te dejé un review (si mi me memoria no me falla) y te felicito esta muy bueno. Actualiza pronto. Gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.

**Prisa**: Hola, me halaga mucho tu review. Y te apoyo, yo también he pensado en eso, este capítulo tuvo HaoxAnna, se que no será suficiente para ti, porque tampoco lo fue para mi, así que, prepárate que en los demás caps, será necesario aunque sea un poco. Hao aún espera que Anna se enamore de él, y aunque ella le sea muy fiel a Yoh, ni yo me le resistiría a Hao. xD. Y sobre mi inspiración, son Uds.; La gente que me escribe estos reviews tan bonitos, los que me hacen inspirarme y escribir así, así que te lo agradezco. Gracias. Besos. Adiós.

_Y son Todos, bastantes. Muchas gracias, Uds. Me inspiran a escribir, me alegro que les guste el fic, yo seguiré escribiendo y tratare de cumplir con peticiones y con gustos._

_Bye, hasta el próximo capitulo._

**_Anne M. Riddle._**

**PD**. Los que quieran y tengan tiempo de leer un poco más de mis fics, esta el de Una Noche de Furia, es de Harry Potter, pero si no les gusta ese personaje, no se preocupen, que no trata de él, trata sobre mi amor, Tom M. Riddle.

También tengo uno sobre Ron, donde sufre mucho, así que, cuando quieran, serán bienvenidos a mis fics, y gracias a sus reviews continuaré esta historia y muchas otras más.

**Anuncio Especial:**

**Otro fic sobre obsesiones se estrenará muy pronto, es de Harry Potter y ya saben si odian a Ginny y a Harry, les gustará, será tenebroso, sucio y vulgar, con lime. (No me atrevo a hacer un lemon explícito, me sentiría más pervertida de lo que soy xD.) Con el Rating, hasta el R, y angustia, suspenso y amor, sobre todas las cosas, y sin faltar de mis chistes negros.**

**Estará basado en una película que pervirtió mi mente inocente, los que ya la vieron, les gustar**.

**P R O X I M A M E N T E **

_En ff.net_

**"Atrapados"**

By: Me, Anne M. Riddle.

_See ya!_


	4. Recuerdos

_Hola, tanto tiempo sin vernos. No me odien por la tardanza, ustedes saben como es la vida de un adolescente promedio, tareas y más tareas, y como es la única obligación que tengo, me obligan a cumplirla, en especial cuando eres hija única ¬¬, de cualquier forma, aquí tengo el cuarto capítulo, el cual espero sea de su agrado, es un poco más larguito, como premio a su paciencia. Quiero agradecerles a todas esas personas que me han dejado reviews, de verdad que estoy así Oo, jamás había tenido tantos reviews en un solo capítulo, y sí, me creo xD._

_También, quiero hacer una dizque advertencia, es el primer capitulo, y el primer fic, donde pongo un lemon, no soy una pervertida, bueno, un poco, solo fantaseo con los personajes, nada del otro mundo xD; y como les decía, no lo quise hacer explícito, me da un no se qué, pero bueno, ustedes lo juzgarán como bueno para ser el primero, pésimo, o aceptable, ya dirán ustedes._

_Respondo reviews:_

**Beu Rib**: Si, lo sé Uu, Hao es un descarado, pervertido, degenerado, cabrón, y etc. Yo también envidio a Anna, sólo en mis fantasías más profundas y cochinas, Hao me besaría, desgraciadamente es ficción, y no es realidad, pero nada me cuesta soñar un poco, mediante el fic. Gracias por decirme eso, que happy me siento, Yoh se tiene que recuperar, ya verás a lo último, pronto se acabará, y prometo dar un buen final, como para llorar. (snif) En fin, gracias. Ciao.

**Xris**: Lo sé, pero dado a que es angustia, tenía que hacerlo sufrir un poco, aunque como todos sabemos Yoh es el rey del optimismo, y 'todo va a estar bien', en este capítulo ya no sale Hana, pero muchas cosas ya están en su mero mole, disfrútalo, nos vemos. Bye.

**Minamo**: Siento que hayas esperado tanto para leer el tres y en esta ocasión el cuatro, pero espero y te agrade. Que bueno que te llegó la escena de la pesadilla de Anna, hacer sufrir a los personajes y esas descripciones de muertes tiernas y que dan lástima, son mi fuente, pero ya no habrás más, aunque en el final tal vez. Bueno, espero y lo sigas leyendo, me animan mucho tus reviews. Besos. Adiós.

**Ei-chan**: ¡Uy! Ni lo digas, que hacer sufrir a los personajes es lo que más me gusta, en este capítulo no fue tanto, ya verás por qué. Pero espera al siguiente capítulo, y ahí si sufrirán, gracias por tus reviews. Sle.

**May Sk**: No importa que no hayas tenido tiempo, lo que importa es que pudiste dejarme un review y eso me alegra. Muchas gracias, que bueno que te esté gustando, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Besos. Ciao.

**Anita Kyouyama Fcc**: Si mi escasa memoria no me falla tu me diste la idea de los flash backs ¿No es así? A menos que me equivoque, discúlpame. Pero en fin, aquí lo puse en práctica, y no me agradezcas, gracias a ti, por dedicarme tiempo para leer mi fic. A mi me gustan las dos parejas, por eso hice el fic así, pero, ya sabes en qué va a quedar, así que supongo que te gustará el final.

**Annita Kyoyama**: Hola paisana. Sonorense o no, eres mexicana, y que bueno que te hayan gustado mis vulgaridades, soy de sonora, norteña, y grosera de nacimiento y la palabra cabrón, nunca me falta. xD Aquí tienes tu YohxAnna, ya sabes, al público lo que pida, y Hana no sale en este capítulo, desgraciadamente Uu, pero muy pronto volverá, puedes estar segura de eso, a mí también me encanta por eso lo describo como el bebé perfecto. Aunque no hay bebés feos, pero este está bellísimo. Gracias. Bye.

**Emmyk**: Hola, gracias por dejarme review, disculpa la tardanza, pero ya sabes que uno no puede estar pegado a la PC, aunque así lo quisiera pero en fin, la escuela. Tú sabes. Gracias, y aquí lo sigo. Espero te guste. Bye. Besos.

**Padme Gilraen**: Hola, bienvenida al fic. Gracias por tus halagos (me sonrojas ) Las escenas de amor, las hago como si yo las viviera, Am, quien sabe si ya las viví, bueno creo que hablé demasiado. Gracias por dejarme un review, nos vemos luego, ojalá te guste el capítulo. Adiós.

**Lady Kaoru**: Gracias , yo se que Hao no es un santo, una vez le guarde rencor por lo de Yoh, pero eso no le quita lo irresistiblemente sexy. ¬ Si quedó emocionante el tres, espero que te guste este, ya sabrás por qué cuando lo leas. Gracias y besos. Ciao.

**Alesita-san**: Vaya Oo ¿Un santuario? ¿Para mí? ¿Con velitas incienso, fotos ofrendas y toda la cosa? Wow, no me creí merecedora de tanto, pero muchísimas gracias. Am, ¿El mejor HaoxAnna? Lastimosamente no puedo dejar a Hao con Anna, pero pues, tendrás algo de amor con esta pareja dispareja, Anna es de Yoh y de nadie más, además ¿No te partiría el corazón dejar a Hana sin mamá? Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo. Muchas gracias nuevamente, nos vemos. Besos. Bye. PD. Cuídate mujer, puedes quedar diabética xD

**Sadame**: Gracias, (ya pasé del rojo al morado) gracias. Supongo que tienes razón, pero aún así no tienes nada que agradecerme, lo hago por mero gusto, para satisfacer a los lectores, y en verdad me alegro que seas uno de ellos, aquí esta el capítulo, que lo continué con muchos ánimos gracias a los reviews, entre ellos el tuyo, espero que te guste, trate de hacerlo más largito por la demora en escribir, disfrútalo. Besos. Ciao.

**Paz-ita**: Gracias por haber leído mi fic, ¿Es tu primer angust? Bueno, la verdad no está tan angustioso, si quieres leer algo un poco más fuerte sobre la angustia, tengo otro fic, llamado 'Una noche de furia' es de Harry Potter, pero cero que ver con el, me cae mal. Si gustas leerlo, ahí estará. Espero que te guste este capítulo, gracias a los reviews, pude continuarlo. Gracias, besos. Adiós.

**Harly Grace**: ¿Al borde del asiento? Cuidado, no te vayas a caer nomás xD. ¿Lo querías más fuerte? Bueno, creo que más o menos lo hice, pero fuerte en el que sigue y en el final, ahí si te lo prometo. Espero que te guste este capítulo y como dices que te gusta la angustia, espero leas mis fics, todos ellos son de angustia, así que si gustas, adelante. Gracias de nuevo y cuídate. Bye.

_Y el capítulo está especialmente dedicado a todas las personas que me dejaron review eso es lo que me mantiene con vida. Muchísimas gracias, en verdad._

_Ahora… El fic._

.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

**Obsesiones.**

**Capítulo IV**

**'Memorias'.**

Un día, una semana, y quizá un mes. El Shaman de fuego no la había visitado desde el incidente de bienvenida, y tal vez, no la visitaría. Su vida como víctima, se convertía en una vida monótona, Se levantaba, se bañaba, vestía las ropas que le daban, comía de vez en cuando, y dormía mucho.

Dormir. Era lo único que podía hacer, la única forma de decirse que todo era un sueño, de regresar al lado de su esposo y su hijo, pero al despertar, un vacío la embargaba. No era cierto. Estar encerrada era su realidad. De verdad le hacían falta. Cuánto los necesitaba.

Cuando pequeña, nunca dependió de nadie; la señora Kino, la había enseñado a depender de sí misma, a no tener debilidades, y así fue. Era una pequeña niña dura, fría y calculadora. Hasta que conoció al nieto de su sensei, al heredero de la dinastía Asakura.

Ese niño vago, flojo, despreocupado y hasta cierto grado, estúpido. Pero era adorable, era imposible, no sentirse alegre en su presencia. Su corazón se había ablandado en el momento en que lo conoció y supo, que al haberse enamorado secretamente de él, ya tenía una debilidad. Aunque estuvieran comprometidos sin su consentimiento, estaba agradecida internamente.

El amor por el, llegó a tal punto que, hubo un tiempo donde dejó esa fachada fría que la caracterizaba, dejó de entrenarlo tan duramente, le consentía de vez en cuando, y aquella Anna que había sido siempre, esa personalidad única, se le había escapado de las manos. Y todo por él.

Pero, la debilidad de Yoh, no era ella, al menos eso creyó antes de conocer a ese poeta enamorado que existía dentro de él, pero mientras tanto, se carcomía en envidia, ¿Por qué sus amigos eran más importantes que ella? Si ella, casi había enloquecido cuando el Shaman maldito le había arrebatado el alma, y no pudo hacer nada más que sostenerlo contra ella y estrecharlo con fuerza, qué importaba si la veían, que importaban si descubrían que tenía corazón. Ella lo amaba, y perderlo, era como morir en vida.

Las preocupaciones terminaron cuando se convirtió en el Shaman King, después de todo, el puesto ya tenía su nombre de antemano. Más no para ella, conforme se acercaba la fecha de la tan esperada boda, ninguno de los dos, había dicho algo. Hasta esa noche, en la cual… lloraba desesperada, en la cual, se sentía confundida…

.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

_Flash Back_

Una rubia estaba derrumbada sobre su futón. Los cabellos de oro pegados a su frente, lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, sus manos se aferraban con vehemencia a la sábana, su piel estaba fría. Y llovía, la tormenta no cesaba, y los rayos y truenos la sobresaltaban. Estaba tan vulnerable.

Tres días para la boda. Tres malditos días, y ni siquiera se habían abrazado. ¿Acaso era tan ciego? ¿No se daba cuenta de que lo amaba? ¿De que moría por un abrazo bien dado, por un beso? ¿Le temía? No era un ogro, no era mala, él podía ver cosas en las personas que nadie veía, entonces, ¿Por qué no veía que en ella había amor?

Pasos acercándose. Se levantó y rápidamente se arrancó las lágrimas, corrió al baño y se lavó la cara. No. No podía verla así.

- Anna, la cena está lista. – Al no escuchar una respuesta clara, se aventuró con temor hacia esa habitación misteriosa, aún desconocida para él. Observó con detenimiento, y prendió las luces. Todo en su lugar, y con aroma a Anna. Y la vio salir de su baño. – Lo siento, la puerta estaba abierta y… sólo quería avisarte que la cena ya está lista. – La miró, y su cara se encontraba demacrada. - ¿Te sucede algo, Anna?

- No, estoy bien. – Ojos azabaches mirando fijamente al suelo. – Vamos, se enfriará. – Y caminó, forzando a sus pies a moverse. Y al pasar junto a él, se le erizaron los vellos, y comenzó a sudar frío. Lo miró mientras sentía la presión de su mano sobre su brazo. Y otra mano en su frente.

- No, no tienes fiebre. Pensé que estabas enferma. Me preocupaste. – Le sonrió tiernamente y la soltó. Ella sólo lo siguió escaleras abajo. "Me preocupaste" Repitió en su mente.

Al llegar a la cocina, observó una cena muy diferente a las otras, esta parecía preparada especialmente, no más alimentos enlatados, y recalentados. Había sushis, bolas de arroz empanizadas y muchas cosas que se veían exquisitamente deliciosas.

Miró al joven castaño con desconcierto. ¿Qué se festejaba? ¿Desde cuándo había aprendido a cocinar así? Por lo menos, tenían buen olor y se veía bastante normal.

- Es que, pensé que sería bueno practicar, como buen esposo es mi deber cocinarte algo delicioso. – Todo iba bien, pero tenía que hacer la mención sobre la boda. Tomó los palillos y los acercó una bola de arroz, observándolo le dio una ligera mordida. Sabía delicioso.

- Está muy bueno. – El le sonrió y siguieron comiendo en silencio. Un silencio bastante incómodo para la itako, ahora era cuando extrañaba al glotón de Horo, al enano de Manta, a Tamao, a Len, incluso a ese tipo de peinado extraño, llamado Ryu.

Y la cena terminó. Nadie dijo nada, lavaron los trastos, recogieron y limpiaron, para después irse cada uno a su habitación. Cepillaron sus dientes, y dado que aún era temprano, Yoh escuchaba a Bob, mientras que Anna miraba entristecida el cielo nocturno nublado y cegado por la intensa lluvia. Cómo desearía mirarlo a su lado.

Pasaron varios minutos, y su garganta se secó, necesitaba agua, o lo que fuera que estuviera en estado líquido, para saciar su sed. Corrió la puerta y tal fue su sorpresa que se encontró con Yoh, cara a cara.

- Em… Es que, me tienes preocupado, Annita. Te he notado más ausente de lo común. ¿Acaso estas enferma? – Sintió un alivio. Él se preocupaba por ella, aún tenía esperanzas. – Y cuando nombré el asunto de la boda, no dijiste nada, incluso ignoraste el comentario… ¿Aún estas segura de que quieres casarte conmigo?

- -

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Se dijo mientras aún seguía en shock. Yoh parecía desesperado, ya no tenía ese semblante tranquilo.

- Yoh, Yo… - No pudo terminar, se sintió azotada contra la pared, bruscamente, más no hubo dolor. El entrecejo de su prometido estaba fruncido, y notó que apretaba los dientes.

- Necesito saberlo, Anna. "Necesito" que me lo digas… - Ojos marrones, que reflejaban tristeza y una pizca de esperanza, la miraron profundamente.  Dos respiraciones agitadas, y unos ojos negros nublados, comenzaban a derramar una tormenta.

- Siempre me he querido casar contigo, ese ha sido mi sueño desde que nos comprometieron, más… no sé si tu lo desees así… Jamás nos hemos comportado como prometidos, y eso me hace dudar… - Perdió la mirada en algún lugar del pasillo, ahora le resultaba interesante el color de la pared. Y sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle toda la espina dorsal, estaba siendo abrazada por él, por su Yoh.

- Kami-Sama… Había llegado a pensar que no querías que esto pasara. – Hundió su rostro entre su cuello y hombro, aspirando la fragancia que ella usaba. Rodeó su pequeña cintura. Era tan frágil. – Me siento como un tonto, por no haber aprovechado el tiempo para demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero. – Se estremeció al escuchar eso de sus labios, que rozaban la piel de seda de su cuello. – Te amo, Annita. Perdóname por ser tan desconsiderado, por decírtelo después de tanto

- tiempo…

- Yoh, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Tu tienes que perdonarme a mi… porque he sido tan mala… tan cruel… - Otra lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla y se deslizó hasta su cuello. Yoh sintió eso. –

- Anna… No me importa, seas como seas, eres mi Anna, y así te querré… - La miró a los ojos, y después a sus labios.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo… - Le susurró mientras dejaba caer más lágrimas, de felicidad. Yoh sonrió con picardía, y capturó la gota que se había aventurado hasta su cuello.

Un suspiro, y era todo suyo. Dejó que sus labios absorbieran aquella lágrima intrusa, y subió dando pequeños besos. Qué piel tan suave, se maldijo por no haberla tocado antes. La rubia cerró los ojos, disfrutando el contacto. Posó sus pequeñas manos sobre la nuca del castaño, y lo atrajo, armándose de valor. Y se besaron, su primer beso, su primer amor. Qué sensación más soberbia.

Labios suaves y sonrojados rozándose delicadamente, lento, muy lento. Tratando de disfrutar, de grabar, de memorizar. Pasaron hacia un beso profundo, en el cual la batalla de lenguas se hacía cada vez más apasionada y aguda. La apretó contra sí, y un gemido luchó por salir, más sus labios se encontraban sellados por otros que los envolvían con desesperación.

Aire, aire. Necesitaban aire, y se vieron obligados a separarse. El contacto visual se hizo presente y sus respiraciones estaban levemente agitadas. Afuera seguía lloviendo, y un trueno la sobresaltó, más no tuvo miedo, estaba en los brazos de su prometido.

Un beso tierno y corto. Una sonrisa que se unió a la de él. Qué bonita era, que bonita era su sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo, Annita? Me sería imposible conciliar el sueño si no estás a mi lado, después de lo que acaba de pasar… - Ella se sonrojó y jaló los mechones que caían sobre la frente del Shaman. – Auch…

- Está bien tontito, pero cuidadito… ¿Está bien? – Otro beso robado, y sus pies colgando. Como si fuesen recién casados, la llevó en brazos hasta el futón, y se acostaron.

Unos cuantos besos más, inocentes todos ellos, y cayeron a los brazos de Morfeo, uno abrazado del otro. Y por primera vez, Anna durmió con una sonrisa, que no se borraría en mucho tiempo.

_Fin del Flash Back._

.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Jamás olvidaría esa noche, había llegado al punto de pensar que no era amada. Pero se sintió estúpida, muy estúpida al darse cuenta de que su prometido en verdad la amaba.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, y frotó su brazo, estaba fresco. La habitación se encontraba levemente iluminada, el atardecer llegaría pronto.

Y también recordó que no hubo día más feliz que el de su boda, bueno, a decir verdad, después de la boda, todos los días se le llenaron de felicidad, y los recibía cada mañana con una sonrisa, y acompañada de él. Y sus vacaciones, Sicilia era la isla más bella que hubo conocido jamás.

Disfrutó de sus paisajes, de sus comidas, pero esos eran recuerdos vagos, Yoh había robado toda su atención, la había hecho olvidar que se encontraban en unos de los lugares mas bellos, y más caros y más paradisíacos… y mas todo lo que bueno que podía tener una isla, tan sólo con una de sus sonrisas.

Y aquella noche, cuando tuvo una gran perdida, que sin duda, no le ocasionó dolor, ni mucho menos sufrimiento… perdió su castidad, su virginidad, y no le molestó en lo absoluto, porque se la había entregado a él.

.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

_Flash Back_

Estaban cansados. Caminaban tomados de la mano por las calles de piedra, la noche había ceñido su manto sobre la isla, y no había estrellas esa noche, sólo nubes. Amenazando con impedir el show más bello que tenía la noche para ofrecer a la humanidad.

El castaño se acercó a besarla, mientras ella le respondía con insistencia, se separaron abruptamente. Un rayo, el cielo estaba rugiendo y centelleando. Se sonrieron con picardía y volvieron a ese debate de lenguas que tanto les gustaba efectuar. Y volvió a retumbar aquella batalla celestial, más no se separaron.

Habían esperado tanto tiempo, y ahora el aprovechar ese manjar que se saboreaba en los labios del otro, era casi desesperante, incontrolable. Pero la lluvia los sobresaltó, y llovió más fuerte, empapándolos por completo, y los besos, se sintieron ardientes de pasión, y no les fueron suficientes.

Entre risas y besos, subieron al hotel, donde una suite especial, grande y con olor a incienso de lavanda, los esperaba. Contra la puerta besó su cuello empapado mientras ella revolvía sus cabellos mojados por la inesperada lluvia. Había mucha pasión, mucho deseo, y de algo estaban seguros, ya no se detendrían.

Se detuvo sonrojado, y observó a su joven y bella esposa, quien respiraba agitadamente, con las mejillas encendidas, y la ropa pegada al cuerpo. Se encendió en él, una llama, que nunca antes había sentido, y el ver que Anna no llevaba nada debajo de la ya mojada blusa, lo hizo enloquecer.

La tomó por los muslos y la cargó casi con brusquedad, dejando que ella lo envolviera con sus largas y aterciopeladas piernas. Y volvió a atacar aquellos labios sabor cereza, los cuales le respondieron casi sin pensarlo, y caminó lentamente, y a tropezones hacia la cama donde sin romper aquel pasional beso la dejó caer mientras montaba encima de ella. Aún después de que sus reacciones lo hicieran despertar de esa inocencia, todavía era tímido, se limitaba a besarla y a acariciar aquella cintura curveada, sólo eso.

Ella también estaba nerviosa, pero sabía y sentía que el amor que le tenía a ese Shaman, la ayudaría de alejarse de sus miedos, y a pasar todos los retos que el destino le tenía por delante. Si lograba entregarse a él, y hacerle saber que lo adoraba, se sentiría completa, más que perfecta.

Lo separó poniendo sus pequeñas manos sobre aquel tonificado pecho, se miraron a los ojos, que brillaban de deseo y sin perder el contacto visual le tomó la mano, a lo que él le miró desconcertado. Perdiéndose aún en aquel iris marrón guió con su propia mano, la de él hacia su pecho, dejándola reposar ahí. Asakura estremeció al contacto, era tan suave.

Una sola mirada le dijo que era toda para él, que siempre lo había sido y que siempre lo sería. El moreno comprendió que era hora de conocerla, de conocer ese cuerpo que deseaba con todo su ser y la volvió a besar mientras acariciaba su seno, provocándole descargas eléctricas y gemidos a la rubia.

Muy pronto, la ropa comenzó a estorbar, las ropas superiores de ambos volaron por algún lugar de la habitación. Y los besos de él bajaron recorriendo aquella tersa piel hasta llegar a su objetivo. Los senos de Anna, los cuales saboreó hasta cansarse, hasta haber escuchado su nombre de aquellos labios rosas, repetidas veces.

Aventuró sus manos por debajo de la falda de la itako, y encontró algo debajo de la ropa interior, que hizo que la rubia se quedara sin aliento. Suponiendo que aquellos suspiros entrecortados eran del agrado de la sacerdotisa, acarició repetidamente aquella parte que la hacía desfallecerse de placer. Y lo hizo, logró que aquel delgado cuerpo que se encontraba bajo él, se quedara estático y temblara de los pies a la cabeza, y entonces escuchó su nombre salir de la boca de ella, de una manera tan sensual, que no pudo contenerse por más tiempo.

Y le arrebató las ropas, mientras ella tomaba parte en el juego y lo desvestía con emoción. Volvieron a encontrar sus labios que se encontraban algo abandonados y resecos, y entonces Anna lo sintió. Cálido, muy cálido, pero doloroso, ahogó un gemido que no le fue nada placentero, y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos. ¿Por qué lloraba? Dolía, pero… Era él, era su primera vez, era normal. Tenía que ser así, y el castaño lo sabía, por lo que la abrazó con fuerza, como si de un momento a otro se le escaparía de las manos.

- Lo siento… Perdóname Annita, debí haber sido más cuidadoso… - Temblaba de emoción aún, y con algo de dolor, el también era virgen y había dolido, aunque sabía que no había dolor más fuerte y cruel que el que ella experimentaba.

- No importa, puedes continuar… lo deseo, en verdad. No me hagas caso, es natural… sólo, continúa… No me dejes. – Le murmuró entre sollozos al oído.

- Espera un poco más, no quiero que sufras, sólo quiero hacerte feliz… y asegurarme de ello. – Cerró los ojos mientras se le acortaba la respiración, la rubia había comenzado a moverse, pero se detuvo de pronto, aún dolía. Y el llanto se volvió frustrante.

- Maldición… no puedo hacerlo, duele mucho… - Lo abrazó mientras sollozaba, hundiendo su cara entre el cuello del rey de los Shamanes.

- No tienes que hacerlo Anna, si no puedes con el dolor, entonces me detendré… - Intentó salir de ella, pero las piernas de la rubia se lo impidieron.

Lo besó tratando de acallar cualquier reclamó de su parte, cualquier signo de preocupación. Todas pasaban por eso, y no por un dolor del infierno se detenían, ella era una sacerdotisa, era fuerte y seguiría.

Y así lo hizo, comenzó a moverse mientras el dolor se desvanecía con el placer que le estaba ocasionando. Él la acompañó y entonces, tocó el cielo con las manos. Sus caderas se movían acompasadamente y cada vez el ritmo acrecentaba, y el placer aumentaba, así como los gemidos.

Y llegaron a ese punto donde la conciencia se pierde, donde pierdes tus sentidos, donde sientes la mayor dicha de amar a alguien y demostrárselo. El orgasmo los invadió por completo y casi llegaron al mismo tiempo… Después cayeron agotados.

- Annita… - La llamó después de unos momentos, se encontraban bajo las sábanas, abrazándose casi adormilados.

- ¿Mhh? – Contestó ella con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Sabías que te amo? – La apretó más contra sí, y pudo ver una sonrisa asomarse en el rostro de la rubia.

- ¿Sabías que… si no me dejas dormir te golpearé?... – Murmuró contra su pecho, e Yoh sonrió, eso significaba 'te amo'. A Anna ya no le funcionaban sus frases y miradas hirientes, el Shaman se las sabía de memoria.

Y esa fue la primera de tantas noches, en las cuales ya había memorizado su cuerpo dorado, sus cabellos castaños y la fragilidad de sus caricias. Las curvas que antes ignoraba, los rizos de oro y la timidez que no era común en ella.

_Fin del Flash Back_

.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Tocó sus labios ante ese recuerdo. Extrañaba esos labios sabor naranja, extrañaba su piel, sus caricias, su ternura, todo de él, lo extrañaba a él, y ahora lo necesitaba tanto, le hacía tanta falta, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué sus labios se encontraban ahora impregnados por un ardiente sabor que aún no había podido descifrar? ¿Y que era su hermano el que los había plagado de caricias?

Maldito Hao, Maldito hijo de perra. ¡Ella tenía un marido a quien amar, tenía un hijo por quien velar! ¿No entendía que su lugar no era con ella? ¿Qué su corazón no le pertenecía? Sería imposible tratar de explicárselo, imposible tratar de retarlo, y mucho menos desafiarlo.

Estaba harta. Ni siquiera sabía donde se encontraba. Y se decidió, le exigiría una explicación al Shaman de fuego, y la tendría, por la fuerza… si era necesario. No por nada era una sacerdotisa y tenía la suerte de que el rosario de los 1080 la acompañara.

Se vistió con un vestido color arena que se confundía perfectamente con su piel, era fino y de tirantes y le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, y así, descalza, salió de la habitación en busca de su enemigo.

Esa una casa muy hermosa, adornada sencillamente, con pisos y paredes de madera, se veía amplia y fresca. Salió de la casa que se encontraba a las orillas del mar, y sintió la arena fresca rodeándole los pies, y más allá, en un risco se encontraba Hao, con si típica capucha que en esos momentos dejaba mucho que ver ya que el viento la hacía danzar al igual que sus cabellos.

No pudo evitar una risita al observar al mayos de los Asakura cargar en sus hombros al pequeño Opacho, juraría que se veía tierno, pero no. Era un maldito desgraciado, infeliz, descarado, cabrón. Y pronto, sus dos espíritus se vieron colocados a cada uno de sus lados, les rodeó mentalmente que llamaran la atención del moreno, y así lo hicieron, la roca casi le cae en la cabeza de no se por sus reflejos.

Observó divertido la escena de la rubia que lo miraba molesta. Tronó sus dedos y Urami, el poderoso espíritu de fuego la tomó en una de sus gigantescas manos, subiéndola hacia donde Hao se encontraba. Se encontraron cara a cara y el de cabellos largos bajó al pequeño.

- Opacho, ve a preparar la cena, celebremos que nuestra reina ha salido de su nido. – Se burló, torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa.

- Como usted ordene señor Hao. – Y se marchó a manos del ardiente espíritu.

- ¿Y qué, Anna, te cansaste de ver solamente cuatro paredes, día a día? – La luz del tenue sol que se apagaba, y los reflejos dorados y rojizos, hacían lucir al Shaman bastante apuesto. Sacudió la cabeza, lo miró con rencor y lo abofeteó. –

- Idiota.

- Auch, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a eso… - Otra de sus sonrisas, e intentó golpearlo nuevamente, más la escena del día de su primer encuentro volvía a repetirse. Su mano izquierda estaba libre y lo golpeó en la mejilla. – Auch, me había olvidado de eso.

- No te estés haciendo el vivo. ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí, para tenerme encerrada, para ser un pájaro en su jaula el cual alimentas? – El rostro del Shaman de fuego, se ensombreció.

- Tú sabes la respuesta, no veo la necesidad de repetírtelo. ¿O a caso no me entendiste?

- El que no entiende aquí eres tú, yo tengo un esposo, y un hijo… y no estoy de humor como para andar jugando a la doncella en aprietos y el villano que la rapta. – Sus manos se hicieron puño contra el pecho del Asakura.

- No Anna, tú no entiendes que este es tu nuevo hogar, así que vete olvidando de tus familiares… - Ella se soltó violentamente apretando los dientes con furia.

- Yoh vendrá por mí. – Aseguró.

- Si, vendrá. Pero cuando llegue, ya serás mía. – La itako lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¡¿Qué!? ¿¡Qué te hace pensar que seré tuya?! ¡En verdad estás loco! – Explotó. ¿Ser suya? ¿De donde había sacado esa idea tan enferma?

- Si Anna, verás… soy el villano del cuento, y por lo tanto merezco una damisela a quien raptar. ¿Comprendes? Yoh siempre lo ha tenido todo, es hora de que yo tenga algo, se me han negado muchas cosas, y aquel desgraciado de mi hermano, me las ha arrebatado, es hora de quitarle lo que más quiere… y por lo que veo, casi lo consigo.  – Seguía con el semblante seria, y la rubia comprendió que no estaba jugando.

- No has conseguido nada… - Escupió la joven, furiosa.

- ¿A no? ¿Qué hay de los besos que nos dimos? No te hagas la inocente, no te resististe demasiado, hasta me correspondiste. – Le sonrió juguetonamente. Ella le dio la espalda avergonzada. Tenía razón, le había correspondido. ¿Pero cómo...? ¿Por qué? – ¿Lo ves? Te acostumbrarás Annita, seré el malo, pero no lo soy tanto una vez que me conoces…

- ¿En dónde estamos? ¿A dónde me trajiste? – Ignorando el comentario de la otra mitad de su esposo.

- En Hong Kong, si esperas a Yoh, tardará dos semanas como máximo en llegar, el sabe que estoy aquí… Ya me encargué de hacerle llegar el mensaje.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – Preguntó algo perturbada. ¿Hao dándose esas libertades?

- Que estabas a salvo… - Le dijo sinceramente, y la sacerdotisa mas cruel y despiadada, sintió algo muy profundo.

Nunca había visto los ojos de Hao, sus verdaderos ojos, que eran profundos, expresivos y sinceros, denotaban mucho sufrimiento, mucha locura y ternura a la vez. Observó embelesada su rostro, era moreno, dorado como el sol, y muy atractivo.

Al sentirse observado, colocó una mano en la blanca mejilla de la rubia, y no fue abofeteado, esta vez. Se acercó lentamente, la itako entrecerró los ojos esperando el ansiado contacto, y unieron sus labios. No fue brusco, ni agresivo, ni pasional. Era lento, tierno y cuidadoso. Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando una ola de sentimientos arrasó con ella, sintió su dolor, su deleite, su frustración, sus felicidades, todo.

Y entonces, otro Shaman idéntico al que ahora besaba, apareció por su mente, haciéndola reaccionar, empujó al mayor de los Asakura lejos de ella, negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo, colina abajo. Él no la siguió, se quedó ahí a ver como las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer.

Kyoyama entró corriendo a la enorme cabaña, pasando por alto a un pequeño moreno que cocinaba tarareando felizmente. Entró a su habitación, y se encerró, descargando su furia contra la almohada, la cual, nuevamente mojaba con sus lágrimas.

Minutos después, el señor del fuego entró cabizbajo, y se sentó en la barra de la cocina. El pequeño Opacho, reconoció aquella mirada triste en el rostro de su amo.

- ¿Se siente bien, señor Hao? – Pregunto preocupado, por el estado de ánimo que últimamente, después de la gran batalla en la cual había sido derrotado, lo estaba carcomiendo.

- Si, Opacho. – Le sonrió. – Olvídate de la cena para tres, cenaremos solos, antes de servir, llévale a Anna una bandeja con comida. ¿Entendiste? Saldré a meditar un poco. – El pequeño murmuró un 'si' y observó como su amigo, salía por la puerta, y una vez en ella, desaparecía con una llamarada.

.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

En otro lugar. Un desierto ocultaba la evidencia de la avioneta que reposaba sobre sus arenas. Tres hombres, todos ellos Shamanes subían a ella. Uno moreno y castaño, una poderosa espada y una daga, reposaban aguardando en sus bolsillos, otro blanco, cabellos violáceos y ojos ambarinos con su cuchilla sobre el hombro, al igual que un joven de cabellos azules puntiagudos y ojos negros, colgaban su tabla sobre su hombro.

La avioneta despegó, y en cuestión de minutos se encontraban sobre volando los aires. El Ainú comía lo que podía, mientras que Len Tao, miraba pensativo al rey de los Shamanes.

- ¿En cuántos días estaremos en Hong Kong? – Preguntó casi ausente, el moreno que meses antes había posado muchas sonrisas en sus labios, ahora se encontraban rectos y melancólicos.

- Llegaremos mañana al anochecer. – Lo miró cerrar el puño y puso una mano en su hombro. – La encontraremos, Yoh. Anna volverá a casa, puedes estar seguro de ello.

- Moriré si no la encuentro. – Otra mano masculina se posó sobre su otro hombre, el Shaman de hielo, le sonrió con anticipada victoria.

- ¿Qué no oíste debilucho? La vamos a encontrar y le vamos a partir toda su mami a ese imbécil de Hao… - Y entonces Yoh, al ver el apoyo que sus amigos le daban, sonrió al estilo único de Yoh Asakura, y dijo.

- Tranquilo Horo, recuerda que también es mi madre. – Len y Horo cayeron hacia atrás. – Todo estará bien… todo estará bien… - Y así emprendieron ese viaje que era corto, más aún así duraría una eternidad.

.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Comió desganada su cena, y al no escuchar ruido alguno, salió de la habitación. Caminó de puntitas mientras la oscuridad la envolvía. Y entonces se detuvo al escuchar un sollozo, giró hacia su derecha y husmeó en la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta.

Se cubrió la boca con las manos, para evitar hacer ruido debido a su impresión. Un hombre de cabellos largos, se encontraba sentado en el borde de la ventana, observando las estrellas. Eso no tenía nada de raro, los Asakura tenían esa costumbre de mirar al cielo, pero lo extraño fue que gracias al brillo tenue de la luna, pudo distinguir que cuando el poseedor del fuego cerraba sus ojos, un líquido salía de ellos recorriendo su mejilla, hasta colgar por su mentón.

Y entonces lo supo. Era una lágrima. Hao Asakura, el Shaman maldito, el temido y más cruel de toda la dinastía… estaba llorando.

Y cometió un error al recargarse en la puerta. La hizo rechinar atrayendo la atención del Shaman, y la vio. Y entonces la invencible itako de hielo, se congeló, y sus piernas no le respondieron. No pudo moverse.

La había descubierto.

**Continuar**

**.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.**

_¡Uff! Terminé, (Thanks God) Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben críticas, tomatazos, reclamos, halagos, etc. Ahí abajito. ¡Review!_

_Terminado el 26 de mayo de 2004, a las 8:21 p.m. (Am, como que no tengo nada que decir ¿Verdad? Si, si. ¿Y qué? Nomás le echo rollo para que se vea bonito xD.) Bueno… nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y advierto: el final está muy cerca._

_Besitos a todos. Bye._

_atte.: Anne M. Riddle._

_PD: Quien quiera leer mis otros fics, adelante y si no, __ps__ ni modo, adelantaré mi fecha de suicidio (no me hagan caso ando de simple), no ya, ahora si, la posdata…_

_Don't Worry… Be Happy. Don't Worry… Be Huggies. xD_

_Sle__! Bye._


	5. Fuego

Hola de nuevo. Si, estoy viva y ahora anuncio que podré escribir más rápido debido a que estoy de vacaciones. Santas vacaciones, ya me tocaban. Estoy muy happy porque me han respondido muy bien al fic, tengo muchos review y es más de lo que una escritora de baja categoría y sin paga alguna puede recibir. Así que gracias.

Contesto Reviews.

**Jacqueline__**

_Lamento decepcionarte, puse más Hao&Anna de lo que debería pero se los debo a los amantes de esa pareja, aunque no te deje del todo sola, puse un pequeño Flash Back con un poco de Yoh&Anna, que tal vez me salve el cuello. Ps, a tu pregunta. Si creo que sólo es Yoh&Anna&Hao aunque he nombrado levemente, apenas se nota que Tamao es esposa de Horo, y también en los próximos capítulos prometo nombrar un poco a Len y a Pilika. Eso es todo. Gracias. _

**Xris**

_Si, me tardé bastante y en este capítulo también, Lo siento. Sobre las confusiones, ¡Uff! Ni hablemos de este capítulo. El rescate llegará pronto, no te preocupes, y si te gustó el flash back Yoh&Anna del capítulo anterior, puse un poco también en este, espero te gusta. Bye._

**Yukari__**

_No te preocupes. Desde un principio aclare que terminaría como Yoh&Anna porque a mi también me daría lastima Yoh sólo con Hana, además a Hana nadie lo puede dejar sólo. ¡Es sólo un bebé! Veras la razón por la que te digo esto. Si no te gusta el Hao&Anna, sorry, este capítulo lo contiene, pero si quieres leerlo adelante. Gracias._

**Beu Rib**

_Gracias por tu review. Claro, Hao tiene sentimientos y pues, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, y pues, verás lo que hace la obsesión de Hao y la confusión de Anna. Espero que te guste este capítulo y mil gracias por tu review._

**Minamo.__**

_Si, llorando. Quise poner su lado humano, tampoco no es de hielo, tiene sentimientos el pobre.  El fic es un Yoh&Anna&Hao, y pues es obvio que se queda con Yoh, porque de lo contrario ¿Dónde quedaría Hana? A tu petición, aquí esta Hana de nuevo, aunque no de una manera muy bella, es para que sufras un poco y para mantener la angustia en el fic. Don't Worry, Be Huggies, si, ese casi siempre es mi posdata. Gracias por el review. Ciao._

**May Sk__**

_A ti que te encanta el Hao&Anna, y que has sufrido junto con él, aquí hay algo de felicidad, pero solo un poco. Si, uno piensa eso, pero alguna vez fue humano, no es de piedra el hombre. Gracias... de verdad que bueno que te hayan llegado sus sentimientos. Ahora hay bastante Hao&Anna, hay lemon, ya me anime a poner otro, gracias a los comentarios. Y la historia la estoy viendo cada vez mas larga, ideas me vienen y me van a la cabeza y creo que no lo terminare tan rápido como pensé, y claro que no, escribiré bastantes Sk. Puedes estar segura de ello. Mil gracias._

**Lady Kaoru**

_Creo que aquí se resolverán tus dudas. ¿Qué hará Hao la próxima vez? Es que ese hombre esta tan lleno de misterios que uno no sabe cómo actuará, y sobre el final también lo dejare en intriga. Espero que te guste. Gracias por tu review. Nos vemos._

**Annita Kyoyama**

_¿De verdad te gustó mi lemon? Pues, gracias a tus comentarios, me anime a hacer otro, a ver como me va en este. Espero no haber sido muy explícita. Yoh es un ser tranquilo y tuve que poner algo de humor para aliviar la tensión, pero déjame decirte algo, en este cap, la tensión esta de sobra. Si, Hana no salió en el capítulo anterior, en este si, gracias a peticiones, aunque no de una manera muy conmovedora. Espero te agrade. Te debo las bromas ¿OK? Nos vemos paisana, gracias._

**Fly1**

_Hola, bienvenida. Si, esa pregunta es la del millón de dólares, ¿Para que la quiere, teniéndome a mi? Jajajaja, bueno, si en el anime se le notó mucho porque le hubiera hecho lo mismo o pero que a Jeanne. Si, Anna me encanta, tiene un carácter muy fuerte y eso la hace de las más votadas. Puse a Yoh furioso, porque algo le tiene que preocupar, cuando te metes con su hijo y su esposa, creo que lo de angelito se le va. Cualquiera tiene sus momentos de furia, hasta Yoh. Gracias por leerlo, si, seguirá. Me reportaré cuando pueda OK? Mil Gracias._

**Adelicia**

_He aquí, actualizado. Disculpa, es que aún no salía de vacaciones, pero ahora que soy libre, actualizare en cuanto pueda. Muchas gracias por leer el fic. Que bueno que te guste y espero que leas este capítulo, que tiene mucha angustia, y mucho Hao&Anna y un poco de Yoh&Anna. Gracias por leerme._

Gracias a todos, y ahora. El fic.

&&&

**Obsesiones**

**Capítulo V: Fuego**.

Hao, la observó con sorpresa. La había descubierto...

La itako, al verse en problemas, intentó salir de la habitación... más no pudo. Sintió cómo, el fuerte brazo del pelilargo la tomaba con fuerza, más no brusquedad. Sus ojos hicieron contacto, y pudo ver en aquellos ojos marrones, lágrimas contenidas, pero una expresión de fortaleza impresionante, a pesar de su llanto.

- Pensé que estabas en tu habitación... – Dijo en un leve murmullo, que atrajo consecuencias en el cuerpo de la chica, el cual se estremeció cuando el aire escapado de los labios de Hao, golpeó contra su rostro.

- No podía dormir, y por lo visto, tu tampoco. – Se miraron intensamente y justo cuando pensó ver una sonrisa sincera de parte de la rubia, ésta torció los labios con burla. –

- ¿Pesadillas? Quién lo diría... – Su comentario fue abruptamente cortado, el shaman la había apretado más contra sí, ocasionándole un quejido.

- ¿Tú que sabes, Anna? Vives en una enorme mansión, duermes con tranquilidad cada noche, sabiendo que tu esposo es el Rey de los Shamanes, que cuidará de ti y de tu pequeño... – La expresión de Anna se suavizó un poco. Había sido demasiado dura. – En cambio yo... yo no puedo dormir y cada vez que lo intento, las pesadillas me aterran, me impiden descansar... ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque estoy maldito, porque de alguna manera tengo que pagar por mis pecados y dudo mucho, que puedas comprender eso...

- Perdóname... – Los dos se sobresaltaron al escuchar esa disculpa. Él la miró atento... ¿Estaba siendo buena con él? – Fui muy dura... – Se quedó pensando unos segundos y después, volvió a hablar decididamente. – Tal vez no soy muy amable, pero... estuve pensando que mientras esté aquí, compartiendo el mismo techo y todo... podríamos hacer una tregua...

- ¿Quieres decir...? ¿Algo así como llevarnos bien? – Cuestionó el Señor del fuego, levantando una ceja.

- Si, eso creo... - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, y sin la necesidad de ponerse nerviosa? No lo sabía, pero el tiempo se había detenido para ella. ¿Por qué no solo... se iba a su habitación y ya? Al parecer su conciencia había dejado de funcionar. – Bueno, creo que debo irme... Buenas Noches.

- Buenas Noches... – Ambos se quedaron en la misma posición esperando que el otro se marchase, pero ninguno de los dos se movía.

Ella fijó su mirada en lo que parecía ser un piso de madera bastante interesante, mientras que él... se carcomía en calor, estaba ardiendo con la sola presencia de la sacerdotisa, el contacto de su piel contra la suya, lo volvería loco, si ella o él, no se marchaban de ahí. Pero, un momento. Ese era su plan desde un principio, raptar a la fría itako y hacerla suya, para siempre. ¿Y qué estaba esperando? La circunstancia era perfecta. Solos, en una casa alejada de la sociedad, sin su hermano de por medio. Simplemente perfecta.

Aflojó un poco el contacto con su muñeca izquierda y tocó su brazo, ascendiendo. Rozando esa piel pálida que se erizaba a cada contacto. Con la otra mano libre la tomó del mentón, obligándola a verlo. La rodeó en un abrazo, y aún mirándose se quedaron quietos, tratando de descifrar sus miradas.

Acercó sus labios a los de ella, que se encontraban tentadoramente entreabiertos y mordió su labio inferior arrancándole un suspiro que lo volvió loco, y la besó.

&&&

En otro lugar, surcando los cielos, aventurándose en aquel manto negro que dificultaba la búsqueda, se encontraban Yoh, Horo y Len.

El Shaman de hielo, dormía tranquila y descaradamente sobre el asiento, adoptando una posición un tanto extraña. Para disgusto del joven Tao, babeaba. Len no dormía mucho y en verdad le preocupaba su amigo Yoh, quien no había pegado pestaña en toda la noche y cuando dormía, despertaba sobresaltado llamando a su amada esposa, Anna.

Asakura no temía de su hermano, lo había vencido una vez, así que podría vencerlo de nuevo. La posible muerte de Anna, tampoco le atemorizaba... Hao sería incapaz de matar a la rubia y de ser así, la itako era poderosa y sobreviviría al menos hasta que él llegara en su rescate. Pero lo que más temía en el mundo, era que su gemelo, le arrebatara a su esposa, que le privara de aquellas sensaciones tan maravillosas, las cuales experimentaba cada vez que la hacía suya, que le negara el amor que se profesaban, que la enamorara, y que al llegar, Anna no quisiera volver. Al abandono, a eso le temía.

Tal vez la decepción no sería por parte de Hao, sería por Anna. Aunque su hermano tenía muchas formas de manipular hasta la mente más ágil, y si eso ocurría, estaba perdido. Se quedaría sólo, con Hana, aunque Anna seguiría siendo la madre, y tal vez lo reclamaría dejándolo, completamente solo.

Pero eso no pasaría ¿Verdad? La frialdad que caracterizaba a su joven esposa la mantendría alejada de Hao, al menos hasta que él llegaba... ¿Verdad? Al notar que su conciencia no le respondía, volvió a cuestionarse mentalmente.

¿Verdad?

Y no hubo respuesta.

&&&

Aún no sabía cómo fue que se dejó llevar hasta la cama del shaman. Tras besarse largo tiempo de pie, hubo un momento donde las caricias ocasionadas por las manos traviesas del moreno, subieron de intensidad, y sus rodillas se rindieron. Él, al observar la debilidad de la rubia, la tomó en brazos y la depositó con suma delicadeza sobre su lecho, para continuar en su labor de hacerla suya.

Ella no se resistía, peor tampoco cooperaba del todo, sólo respondía los insaciables besos que le profesaba el moreno de cabellos largos. Se detuvieron agitados y se miraron a los ojos. El mayor de los Asakura, la observó cariñosamente y con una mano, le quito los estorbosos cabellos de la cara que, prácticamente se habían adherido a su piel a causa del calor. Estaba sudando y sonrojada, con los labios entreabiertos, buscando aire. Miró un poco mas abajo y subió la mirada, soltando una risita divertida. Ella observó esos ojos que brillaban deseo, y sintió sus mejillas arder, y al no comprender la diversión del shaman posó sus ojos donde estuvieran aquellos otros que la habían mirado con descaro.

Había ligeros arañazos en el pecho firme del shaman, pero eso no era lo divertido para él, se observó a si misma y vio que su falda estaba alzada hasta la cintura dejando ver unas bragas color beige, y se sonrojo intensamente. Se retorció molesta entre los fuertes brazos que la apresaban. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto? ¿Cómo había podido caer ante los encantos del gemelo de su esposo? Pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, semidesnuda, bajo el cuerpo del moreno, quien no dejaría que se fuera así como así, intentó huir y gritar, pero lo que salió de su garganta no fue nada parecido a un grito reprobación, si no uno de placer.

Hao se las había ingeniado para arrebatarle las bragas, para después proporcionarle caricias atrevidas que hicieron que el calor aumentara en sus cuerpos, mientras besaba y mordía su cuello. La itako se quedó estática, intentando no sentir, no, estaba mal, él no era su marido, él no era con quien debería compartir la cama, él era Hao. ¡Hao Asakura!

Pero era humana, y el negarse a sentir estaba fuera de su mente, sólo sentía y sentía y se dejaba llevar por esas nuevas emociones. Nadie nunca, le había hecho el amor tan salvajemente, tan posesivamente. Nadie. Yoh, era dulce, tierno, y hasta cierto grado, tímido, siempre se preocupaba por hacerla sentir antes que satisfacer sus propias necesidades. Hao no, él sólo quería sentir, y tanta brusquedad estaban ocasionando que la rubia sintiera como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

Anna sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, apretó los ojos mientras se aferraba a las sábanas, esperando el inevitable orgasmo que se avecinaba, más nunca llegó. Hao se había detenido. El Shaman de Fuego sonrió, no, no la dejaría disfrutar. Tantos años de desearla para que todo terminara tan rápido, era un desperdicio. La haría gozar una y otra vez, hasta que ella gritara su nombre y gimiera descontrolada sólo así, se sentiría tranquilo, satisfecho y por primera vez, feliz al haberla poseído.

La besó con tanta fuerza que la hizo quejarse en medio del beso, en el cual sus lenguas se entrelazaban apasionadamente. Mordió sus labios con fiereza y obtuvo otro gemido. Sus manos era traviesas ya no se detenían, delineaban una y otra vez la delicada figura de Kyoyama, de la Señora de Asakura. Ah, que bien se oía eso, después de todo el era un Asakura.

La desvistió lenta pero salvajemente, mientras la besaba y se memorizaba cada parte de aquel cuerpo que nunca había podido tener. Poco a poco, ambos se encontraron desnudos bajo las sábanas, ella tuvo que cubrir su boca con sus manos, ya que Hao besaba sus senos, ocasionándole más gritos que ella, prefería acallar.

Anna aspiró aire con fuerza al sentirlo completamente dentro de ella. Estaba sucediendo, realmente estaba pasando. Hao se quedó quieto, disfrutando de aquella sensación tan placentera, escondiendo su cabeza entre el cabello de la chica. Después de varios segundos en los que logró convencerse de que su sueño se había hecho realidad, comenzó a moverse lentamente, provocando suspiros entrecortados a la sacerdotisa. Sin siquiera notarlo, los dos comenzaron a llorar, Hao, que por su parte apenas había dejado escapar una lágrima, por placer, y por el hecho de que había conseguido lo que mas quería en el mundo, después de haberlo perdido todo, su impotente figura ante los débiles, su título, su familia... y ahora estaba con él, aquella mujer que le robaba el aliento, estaba con él, haciendo el amor de todas las maneras posibles. En cambio ella, también había soltado varias lágrimas, una de placer, otra de decepción hacia sí misma, ¿Cómo vería a Yoh a la cara? ¿Cómo le diría que se había acostado con su hermano? ¿Querría Yoh rescatarla después de esto? ¿Y si jamás la perdonaba? ¿Qué sería de ella?

Y una vez más, su conciencia fue abruptamente desconectada de su cerebro. Las embestidas aceleraban el ritmo, sus caderas se movían acompasadamente, y entonces, Hao llegó a la cumbre del placer, y después de él, ella obtuvo el orgasmo que le fue negado desde un principio. Y gritó descontrolada.

Lo había conseguido, había sentido, había aprendido a ser humano de nuevo mediante ese cuerpo sagrado, tan femenino, tan suyo. Sintió un placer indescriptible, como si se hubiese transportado a un lugar lejano, donde se placer jamás acababa, pero cómo no había tal lugar, el tal ansiado grito de la rubia, le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Había hecho lo posible para hacerla gozar, y lo había conseguido. Pero, él tan sólo deseaba que aquellos gemidos placenteros que exclamaba la chica, hubiesen sido su nombre. Él deseaba que ella gritase su nombre en pleno orgasmo, pero la desilusión fue tal... que cuando sintió que el cuerpo de la itako se desvanecía hacia el mundo de los sueños, se levantó furioso y salió de la casa en la cual se encontraban.

Se detuvo al llegar al árbol más cercano, y apretando los dientes, lo tocó. Éste, inmediatamente comenzó a arder en llamas, contagiando a los demás árboles del bosque, invitándolos a consumirse. Y sus ojos dejaron el marrón atrás y se volvieron en llamas, envueltos en ira. La noche en aquel aislado lugar, dejó de ser tranquila, iluminada con fuego y el ambiente, despidiendo un olor a azufre.

Pudo sentir en el aire, utilizando sus agudos sentidos, que algo se avecinaba, y venía con mucha fuerza. Un pequeño incendio serviría como pista, y entonces esperaría  al portador de aquel maldito nombre, el cual, Anna había sustituido por el suyo. Y lo despedazaría, hasta dejarlo carbonizado. El fuego en su interior ya no era placentero, era de extrema ira, recordando a cada segundo aquel nombre que ella había pronunciado.

Yoh... 

&&&

Yoh. Los sueños de la itako no podían ser más felices. Después de tantas pesadillas, de tantos malos recuerdos, como el abandono de sus padres, como el día en que Yoh murió, como cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido, se habían esfumado. Todos aquellos malos recuerdos habían, simplemente, desaparecido para dar lugar a recuerdos gratos.

Y esa noche de engaño, soñaba con otro de los días más felices de su vida y a la vez, más angustiantes.

_Flash Back_

Los copos de nieve caían y caían, dando un espectáculo digno de apreciar. Y vaya que lo apreciaban, Yoh y Manta se dedicaban a hacer un mono de nieve pero... Anna, tenía mucho frío, por lo que se encontraba viendo su novela envuelta en una cobija. Hacía un tejido con extrema paciencia, de vez en cuando tomaba chocolate caliente con bombones.

Alejada de la sociedad, tranquila y sin molestias, esa era la vida que siempre había deseado y ahora la tenía. No había tenido preocupaciones hasta que supo qué era lo que la hacía decaer, vomitar y carecer de apetito.

¿Qué diría Yoh al saber que ella estaba embarazada? ¿Le gustaría la idea de tener bebés tan rápido? ¿Sería ella, buena madre? ¿Nacería su hijo, sano? Por Dios, sólo tenía 19 años, ¿Ella que iba a saber de eso? Siendo una experta en el tema o no, se atrevería a decirle a su exprometido, ahora esposo.

Se levantó con pereza, y miró su tejido. Unas pequeñas botitas azules se asomaban entre sus dedos. Sonrió y abrigándose debidamente salió hacia el jardín. Buscó a Yoh con la mirada, más no lo encontró. Pero sonrió de nuevo al sentir unas manos en su cintura y en beso en su mejilla. Yoh la estaba abrazando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Annita? Recuerda que aún estás débil... podrías resfriarte. – Murmuró alegremente.

- Lo sé, pero... tengo algo muy importante que decirte. – Yoh la miró atentamente y puso su mentón apoyado en el hombro de la rubia.

- Puedes decírmelo. – Y Soltó una de sus famosas risitas. Y dado que la itako era una mujer directa, habló.

- Tendremos que ampliar la casa. – él frunció el entrecejo y apretó cariñosamente el abrazo.

- Pero Annita... la casa es muy grande, de por sí.

- Lo sé, pero los niños necesitan espacio para jugar. – Sonrió ante su propia indirecta y esperó.

- Si lo dices por manta y los demás, les diré que se comporten y que no destruyan tanto la pensión, aunque aún sigo pensando que es demasiado grande y también... – Pero se cortó y de pronto soltó a Ana y la encaró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Dime que no es mentira. – Dijo con entusiasmo. Un brillo especial en sus ojos, al esperar la respuesta de su esposa.

- No, no es mentira. Vamos a tener un bebé, tonto. – Reveló mostrándole los pequeños zapatitos los cuales, casi se le caen de las manos cuando el Rey de los Shamanes la tomó en brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella. En lugar de alegarle que la soltara, sonrió con extrema felicidad. ¡Cómo amaba a ese tonto! La dejó pisar tierra firme mientras se agachaba a la altura de su vientre.

- Perdón Annita, me emocioné. – Pegó su oreja a su vientre, y creyó oír a un residente con vida, ahí dentro. – Hola bebé, soy tu papá... bueno, voy a ser tu papá.

- Yoh, tonto. No puede oírte aún... Tengo 3 semanas de embarazo a penas. – Sonrió ante la actitud tan infantil de su marido.

- Te juro que escuche algo... además, no tiene nada de malo que le diga unas cuantas cosas desde ahorita.

- Lo que escuchaste fue mi estómago, anda, vamos adentro, tengo hambre. – Bromeó.  Lo tomó de la mano y se encaminaron hacia la cocina, donde antes de llegar se besaron, mientras oían amanta cocinar. No era pena, era que esas cosas, sólo se podían hacer cuando estaban solos.

La cena fue la mejor. Cuando Manta supo la noticia, Tamao se encargó de cocinar un banquete en honor al pequeño heredero de los Asakura, que pronto... muy pronto, nacería.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Pero los sueños son solo sueños, y muy pocas veces se vuelven reales. Y los recuerdos, ya estan en el pasado. Sólo nos dan esperanzas cuando nos encontramos en situaciones críticas. Y mientras Anna soñaba felizmente, una personita sufría.

&&&

- ¿Qué le pasa Tamao? – Preguntó con voz preocupada la Ainú. La pelirrosada sostenía a un pequeño rubio entre sus brazos, intentando calmar su llanto.

- No lo sé, señorita Pilika. Le juro que ya he intentado de todo, y no se que le pasa al pequeño Hana. Quise darle alimento, pero no lo quiere, su pañal no está sucio y tampoco tiene sueño... – Hana lloriqueo con más fuerza. – Ya, ya, pequeño Hana. Duerme...  – Más sus intentos por arrullarlo eran en vano, el bebé lloraba cada vez más y más. – No se que hacer...

- No te preocupes Tamao... Iré por Fausto. – Y la peliazul salió como el alma que lleva el diablo en busca del médico.

Y Tamamura se quedó sola en la pensión haciendo hasta lo imposible por silenciar al pequeño Hana.

&&&

Los bellos recuerdos fueron sustituidos por una horrible pesadilla y como si de un resorte se tratase, brincó de la cama, sosteniendo la sábana contra su desnudo cuerpo. Estaba asustada. Muy asustada. ¿Y qué podía hacer en esos momentos? Nada, más que...

Se levantó y se vistió, y con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a rezar.

&&&

Len observó como a Yoh se le dilataban las pupilas. Sus miradas se cruzaron y después, Asakura agachó la cabeza, apretando los puños, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillan, avecinando lágrimas que luchaban por salir de aquellos ojos marrones.

Ante su desconcierto, Tao se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Yoh? ¿Estás bien?... – Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, acababa de tener una visión, y una no muy agradable. - ¿Qué viste?...

- Vi a... a Hana. – Len arrugó los ojos, dando a conocer que no entendía lo que su amigo le decía... pero se quedó callado, una lágrima acababa de rodar por la mejilla del moreno, y con la voz por primera vez quebrada, habló. – Len, mi hijo... mi pequeño Hana esta...

&&&

- Muy enfermo. – Agregó Fausto quitándose su estetoscopio después de salir de la habitación. Suspiró tallándose los ojos. Y miró a Pilika y a Tamao, que lo observaban preocupadas. – Pude lograr que se quedara dormido...

- Pero... ¿Se pondrá bien, verdad? – Cuestionó Pilika. – Tamao y yo pensamos que tal vez fue un cólico, tal ves lo atendimos mal y por eso se puso así... pero...

- Es más que un simple cólico. Si me permiten hacerles una observación, que tal vez no les agrade...

- Adelante Fausto... – Lo apresuró Tamao, quien estaba al borde del llanto.

- Si Don Yoh y Doña Anna, no regresan... le doy al pequeño Hana, 1 semana de vida, aproximadamente... – Tamao comenzó a llorar, mientras Pilika la abrazaba consoladoramente. – Sólo nos queda esperar... y lo único que espero, es que regresen, por el bien de si hijo...

**Continuará...**

&&&

Bueno, eso es todo, ando medio corta de tiempo pero quiero agradecer una vez mas sus reviews, me hacen sentir muy bien, y espero y les haya gustado el capítulo. Tomatazos, burlas, felicitaciones etc., ya saben. Review.

PD. Am, Ya ¿No? Quieren que siga con las posdatas? Es que ya no sé que poner... Se me secó el cerebro. XD

See ya. Besos.

atte.: Anne M Riddle.


	6. Infidelidades

Hola a todos, disculpen por favor el retraso, es que estaba fuera de la ciudad, en Guadalajara, y pues con primos pequeños y tantas salidas me fue imposible inspirarme y mucho menos sentarme a escribir tranquilamente, pero aquí estoy con un capítulo un tanto, brusco y un poco maldito. Espero que les guste, lo puse un poco mas, en angustia, a ver si les gusta, porque, no me convenció mucho, pero estaba demasiado inspirada como para dejarlo así como así.

**Reviews**: (Voy rápido va?)

**Adelicia****: Cariño, muchas gracias por tu comprensión, tu sabes lo que es estar en finales y todo eso, y sobre todo en vacaciones sin poder inspirarte y ah, muchas cosas que te quitan la inspiración, pero aquí va el capítulo, un poco maldito, pero espero que te agrade, creo que ya tiene más angustia. Besos, ojalá te agrade.**

**Minamo****: Jajaja, si... creo que Anna también es capaz de hacer cosas indebidas, y así como se ha castigado a Hao y hasta a Yoh en otros fics, ahora le toca a ella. Jamás mataría a Hana, y lo puse enfermo porque creo que es un niño con poderes extraordinarios, y su enfermedad pues, mas o menos se explica por qué, si no entiendes me dices y te explico, va? Aquí se arma el broncón! Gracias, espero que te guste, Bye.**

**May Sk****: ¿No te gusta todo eso? Pues, sorry, este fic es de angustia querida, todos sufren, pero como siempre todo se va a solucionar va? Solo quiero que los lectores se desesperen, y si, que exigente eres! Te golpeare! ¬¬, no me creas, fue broma. xD. Aquí esta un lime, leve. Pero Lime. No puedo decirte más, sólo lee, pero si te agradezco que te guste mi historia. Gracias por leerla. **

**Carola****: Como chingas! Si, incesto, So? Si, yo se que no sabes nada de Shaman King y que solo lo haces para barbearme para que escriba más de Una Noches de Furia, y lo haré este fin de semana, pero necesito que me pases esa madre del Tom! Así que no te quejes si no me vas a ayudar, ne? Y si, tus reviews nunca tienen sentido, por lo menos los de este fic, así que, Sle, Bye. PD. Que se siente ser alumna Tec? xD**

****

**Beu Rib****: Creo que tu fic esta contrario al mío, en el tuyo Yoh es el infiel, pero y Anna que? Siempre será perfecta? Sin cometer errores, pues creo que no! Jajaja, no te preocupes por Hana, todo se va a solucionar, solo es la angustia que debe de llevar el fic, por cierto, no te he dejado reviews, tanto que te los mereces, pero andaba fuera de la ciudad y soplo podía leer, muy pocos reviews podía dejar, este fin, te los dejaré, gracias por leerme, espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos a tu hermano. Besos. Bye.**

**Amadalua****: Obra de arte? Por favor, me apenas, no creo que llegue a tanto. Yoh y Tamao, wacalas. Am, me temo que no puedo, es que... bueno, si te digo que no quedan juntos, seguirás leyendo el fic? Sabes? Te prometo hacer un Hao&Anna, dedicado a ti, va? Así no te me enojas tanto con el final del fic. xD. Gracias por leerme, espero te guste el capitulo. Besos. Ciao.**

**Anna Kasamy****: Bienvenida al fic, gracias por estarme leyendo que bueno que te guste, aquí tengo otro capitulo, que ojalá te agrade, espero que continúes leyéndolo. Mil Gracias. Besos.**

**Ultimate Spider****: Yo tampoco era devota, pero después me enamoré. Gracias por ser mi fan, ¿Más suspenso? Pues, creo que será en los siguientes capítulos, aunque aquí tiene algo más fuertecito, espero que te gusta y mil gracias, Bienvenido. Besos. Ciao.**

**May Sk****: Otra vez tu? De verdad que te mereces una golpiza, xD. Que ociosa eres, nada que hacer mas que molestarme (No me hagas caso, sólo bromeo) Pero gracias por la aclaración. Bueno, nos vemos, enfadosa. Bye!**

Ahora, la historia.

**Infidelidades.**

****

**Capítulo VI**

Se dice que los problemas de los adultos, nunca preocuparán a un niño...

Pero Hana era apenas un bebé, y esta frase le era incierta. No podía hablar, no podía hacer saber que le dolía, que sentía y que sabía que lo que estaba sucediendo entre sus padres y su tío, no era nada bueno.

Así mismo, esa desesperación de querer comunicarse, lo hizo caer en cama, tremendamente enfermo, una fiebre alta que su pequeño cuerpo apenas podía soportar.

Abrió los ojos, y a duras penas, levantó sus manitas observando que no podía ver con claridad y su boquita se arrugó en pucheros. Pequeñas quejas que sus niñeras, una rosada y otra azulada, escucharon atentas.

Tamao y Pilika se acercaron rápidamente a la cuna y viendo al pequeño preocupadas, casi al mismo tiempo tocaron su sonrosada frente y preocupadas y con un dejo de decepción, se alejaron. El rubio vio venir el gotero que contenía un líquido viscoso y de color rojo hacia su boca, era amargo y sabía mal, pero aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, sabía que era por su bien.

- Bebe pequeño, es por tu bien... – Susurró gentilmente Tamao mientras la Ainú levantaba con delicadeza su cabeza para que no se ahogara. Después de la medicina, esa dulce pelirrosada lo tomó en brazos y se sentó en la mecedora que reposaba junto a la cuna.

Y después todo fue paz...

Dulces murmullos que asemejaban un canto celestial. Un canto de cuna para que el bebé que cargaba en sus brazos, se dejara arrullar. Pilika se unió a Tamamura, y juntas se unieron en un dueto que hizo que el pequeño heredero Asakura, se sumiera en un mundo de sueños, de paz y de tranquilidad.

Lejos de ahí, la paz era lo que menos se pensaba para ese momento.

No habían llamas mas poderosas, ni siquiera las que en ese momento consumían todo lo que podían, que las que ardían en la profundidad de los ojos marrones del mayor de los hermanos. Y las palabras que retumbaban en su cabeza, mientras destruía todo en un arranque de furia.

_"Maldito seas, Yoh... ¡Maldito seas!"_

A sus espaldas, Urami, aquel espíritu proveniente de un amo demente y perverso, devoraba personas vivas, personas calcinadas y restos de lo que alguna vez pudo ser el cuerpo que guardó un corazón palpitante de vida. Frente al del cabellos largos, la orilla del mar, comenzaba a hervir, llevándose también vida marina consigo, ya que los peces comenzaron a flotar muertos en esas aguas calientes.

_"Estaré esperándote, y tomaré lo que es mío... y entonces, morirás..."_

Apretó su mandíbula, haciendo sus dientes rechinar, y sonrió mirando el horizonte, el sol se ocultaría... y esa sería la señal, la señal que anunciaría la llegada de su hermano.

Las llaman ardían y comenzaban a volverse insoportables, más no para él. El infierno, era su gloria. Asakura el amo del fuego, lo manejaba a su amplia voluntad y ese día, el cual estaba esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo, el fuego se encontraba a su máximo esplendor, reflejando su sentir.

Algo lo interrumpió, y sonrió amargamente.

La rubia lo empujó con fuerza, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio débilmente.

- ¡Eres un...! ¡Un mounstro! – Le gritó en la cara, e insistentemente comenzó a golpearle en el pecho. El moreno, ni se inmutó. - ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!... ¿¡Cómo fuiste capaz!?...

Y fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La joven itako cayó sordamente sobre la arena, con las pupilas dilatadas, el rostro bañado en llanto, y con una mejilla roja. Respirando agitadamente, y aún sin poderlo creer, se llevó una mano a el área afectada y miró con desprecio al hombre que se encontraba de pie frente a ella.

Hao, quien nunca pensó que aquella mujer acabara con su paciencia, se sorprendió. Nunca le cruzó por la mente golpearla, la amaba demasiado como para dañarla físicamente, pero estaba tan fuera de si, y todo había pasado tan de pronto que no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Mas la sacerdotisa, no recibió una disculpa.

- Te diré cómo... – Comenzó tranquilamente, hincándose y posando sus dos fuertes brazos en la arena, aprisionando a Anna. Se inclinó cerca de su rostro y siguió... esta vez, explotando. - ¡Lo hice porque se me dio mi gana! ¡Porque yo debí ser amado, porque tu debiste ser mi esposa y debiste amarme a mi! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡A mi! – Se tranquilizó, la mujer entre sus brazos se estremeció, pero la mirada azabache no cesó de odio.

Pero, tuve que forzarme a ser quien soy porque mi futuro siempre estuvo escrito y no pude hacer nada para cambiarlo. Y te guste o no, soy eso que tanto me restriegas en la cara. Ese mounstro con el que te acostaste. – Kyoyama apretó los dientes, suprimiendo toda su ira. Era un desgraciado, y se mofaba de su coraje. El Shaman sonrió con sorna. - ¿No te divierte? Dices odiarme, y aún así aullabas de placer... Te entregaste a mí, te dejaste poseer a mi antojo y no parecías oponer mucha resistencia. ¿Y aún así me odias?...

- Eres un bastardo... – Escupió en el rostro del shaman dejando un rastro de saliva en la mejilla bronceada del moreno. - ¡Te odio! ¡Cómo no te lo imaginas... te odio! – Comenzó a moverse bruscamente tratando de quitarse de encima al señor del fuego. - ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! ¡Déjame! – Gritó como una fiera, pero su gritó se ahogó cuando sintió el peso de su cuñado encima de ella, haciéndola recordar la noche anterior. – Suéltame. – Le ordenó seriamente.

- No quiero. Y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo... ¿Y sabes por qué? – Posó una mano sobre la fina cintura de la joven, haciendo que el delicado y sensual tacto bajara hasta su muslo, el cual apretó suavemente. Su otra mano comenzó a vagar bajo la falda, haciendo que la itako quedara inmóvil, tiesa. – Porque basta con que te toque para que vuelvas a pertenecerme.

- Nunca más... Nunca más. – Sus ojos negros brillaron, encontrándose con unos marrones que ardían en furia y deseo.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro... – Susurró sin perder el contacto visual.

La rubia quiso protestar pero de su boca no se escucharon palabras, un gemido entrecortado y los ojos completamente apretados, delataban lo contrario a una protesta. La traviesa mano del castaño se encontraba en un lugar prohibido, concentrándose en probar que una caricia rompía las poderosas defensas de la rubia itako.

Conforme la mano del moreno se movía con más fuerza dentro de ella, Anna apretaba los párpados y de la orilla de sus ojos se marcaban nuevas lágrimas, mientras que apretaba la capa de Hao, incapaz de ser inmune a las caricias que éste le ocasionaba.

¿Por qué tenía que sentir? ¿Por qué?

Su cuerpo se estremeció y supo lo que seguía. No podría soportar que él la viera gozar, no podía. No.

- Hao, no... Por favor, no... no sigas... – Suplicó. – Por favor...

- Tu no quieres eso Anna, no quieres que me detenga. ¿A que no? – Sonrió sádicamente, y supo que pronto llegaría por lo que presionó con más fuerza aquel lugar antes desconocido para él, y lo escuchó como un canto para sus oídos. Gemidos entrecortados y una fuerte sacudida en el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Y haciéndola sufrir de nuevo, quitó rápidamente su mano de ese lugar, dejando un orgasmo a medias que desconcertó a la sacerdotisa.

¿Gritabas así cuando mi hermano te hacía el amor? – La miró con decepción. Las mejillas coloradas y la respiración agitada, una mirada de desconcierto mezclado con odio y placer.- Veo que no necesito preguntártelo... Te creí fuerte Anna, te creí merecedora de este corazón que pensé que se había perdido, y justo cuando me sentí el hombre más feliz de la tierra, justo cuando te sentí mía, cuando te sentí que me correspondías... Todo fue una farsa tuya. Todo. No sé y no quiero saber qué es lo que pensabas cuando te hice el amor... Pero, me decepcionaste. – Su tono de voz se fue acrecentando, mientras apretaba con fuerza los brazos de la esposa de su hermano.

¿¡Creíste que estabas con Yoh!? ¡Seguro que si! ¡Hasta gritaste su nombre como una puta hambrienta de placer! – Sus ojos brillaron, fuego y agua, Odio y Lágrimas, que no salieron. – Y me mataste con eso... Pero te puedo asegurar que cuando mate al desgraciado de Yoh, no te cansarás de gritar mi nombre, de suplicar que te posea, una y otra y otra vez... – Cuidadosamente recalcó cada palabra, murmurando en el oído de Kyoyama.

- Aléjate de mí, entonces... Si soy tan puta, ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Y no me vuelvas a tocar! – Gritando y revolcándose como loca, intentó quitarse al Asakura de encima. Más no pudo.

- Puedo tocarte, cuándo y cómo quiera... – Volvió a su entrepierna, y bruscamente comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de ella otra vez. La rubia se cubrió la boca con una mano, intentando ahogar los suspiros entrecortados producto de aquellas bruscas caricias que la estaban volviendo loca. - ¿Lo ves?

Y volvió a sentir esa oleada de placer que esta vez no fue interrumpida. El orgasmo la atacó sin piedad haciéndola morderse los labios olvidándose de cubrirlos con su mano.

- ¡Hao! ¡No!... – Y terminó. El shaman al darse cuenta de haberla hecho gozar, se levantó rápido e iracundo, dándole la espalda. Con la dignidad hundida en las profundidades del mar, la joven comenzó a llorar amargamente, a gritos.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

- ¿Qué voy a hacer...? ¿Qué?... – Se preguntó la rubia entre sollozos hundiendo sus dedos furiosos en la arena.

- Pues es mejor que lo pienses rápido, porque mi querido hermano ha llegado... – Y una carcajada cínica cruzó el aire perdiéndose con el sonido de el avión aterrizando. Anna se levantó con rapidez, observando aterrorizada cómo tres sombras bajaban como el alma que lleva el diablo de la lujosa avioneta. Era de Tao, lo sabía.

Esperaron con desespere, los dos temblaban, ella de pánico, él de emoción. Y la sombra del Shaman King, relució con la luz de las llamas.

Y fue entonces, cuando aquellas almas gemelas se encontraron frente a frente. Miradas de odio entrecruzándose, y aquella voz que había sido olvidada por unos instantes, salió a relucir.

- Anna, muévete. Esto es entre Hao y yo. – Yoh habló con voz ronca y serena.

- No, deja que se quede. Tu esposa tiene algo que decirte... ¿O no, Anna? – La mirada de Yoh se posó en su esposa, y observó que estaba insegura y demacrada por las lágrimas. Hao la miró insistente, no quedaría otra vez como el único culpable, como el villano que siempre había sido. Anna ya no era una perita en dulce, y si quería quitársela a su hermano, tendría que acusarla.

- Hao, no... Por favor. – Suplicó con la voz quebrada. Ah, no. Esa no era la Anna de la cual se había enamorado. ¡Ella no sería la víctima! Y se aseguraría de ello.

- ¿No que, Anna? – El menor de los hermanos arqueó una ceja, interrogando a su esposa.

- Lo que sucede aquí es que Anna se niega a contarte, su oscuro secreto. – Comenzó a caminar alrededor de la rubia, mientras ella se mantenía con el rostro frío y cubierto de lágrimas. – Y como veo que no lo dirá, pues, tendré que intervenir. – Una mirada, y provocó que su amada le mirara con desprecio.

- Eres un maldito cerdo. – Y violenta, secó otra lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos.

- ¿De qué demonios estas hablando? – Observó a su hermano maldito, sonriendo con cinismo, y a su esposa, que no se dignaba a mirarlo. - ¡Hablen! – Anna se estremeció, él estaba enojado. Y la odiaría cuando se enterara de que, de que lo había traicionado.

- Pues de que mas, hermanito... Tu Anna te ha sido infiel, ¡Y es curioso! ¿Adivina con quien?... – Le sonrió victorioso. - ¡Conmigo! Es una diosa en la cama, como una ramera... ¿Puedes creerlo? Y pensar que la abuela la educó... Goza sin remordimientos... Es increíble que Annita haya olvidado sus perfectos modales... – Y silencio. Hao no habló más, sólo observaría. Un aura negra rodeaba a Yoh que contorsionaba su rostro en decepción, sorpresa e intenso coraje.

- No puedo creerlo Anna... Dime, dime... que no es verdad. Por favor, dímelo. – Suplicó aquel shaman que había olvidado su paciencia y tranquilidad en Fumbari, la comprensión no formaría parte de su ser, estas vez no.

- Hao... Hao ha dicho la verdad. No puedo negártelo... – Perdió su mirada en la arena. Era vergonzoso y humillante, pero se lo merecía, era toda su culpa. Su culpa, ni siquiera Hao era culpable de aquella terrible infidelidad. – No espero que me perdones. Después de todo, me lo merezco.

- Increíble. – Soltó una risa sarcástica mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca. – Jamás me lo esperé de ti Anna, pensé que eras más lista. Pensé que... me amabas en verdad. – La itako levantó el rostro ante esa acusación y exclamó con rapidez.

- ¡Yo te amo, Yoh!

Y fue el golpe más doloroso que recibió en su vida. No por la fuerza del impacto, si no por la persona que la había golpeado. Len y Horo, quien habían permanecido en silencio hasta esos momentos, quedaron asombrados. Yoh con una mano al aire, y Anna, con la cara de lado y una mejilla encendida. Hao levantó las cejas con sorpresa, vaya que su hermano estaba enojado.

- No lo digas. – Escupió furioso. – Sólo guarda silencio y escúchame. Voy a recordarte y a aclararte una cosa, Hana esta enfermo y sé que lo sabes. – Una lágrima, la primera de muchas, escapó de aquellos tranquilos ojos marrones. – Sólo espero que se recupere y cuando salgamos de todo esto, me lo llevaré a Izumo, lejos de ti. – Otra lágrima cayó.

Sé que eres su madre, sé que lo amas, y se que él te necesita, pero también es mi hijo Anna... Y no quiero que lo toques. No permitiré que después de haber hecho lo que hiciste, toques a Hana. – Se limpió la tercera lágrima con dolor y continuó, destrozado de saber que la mujer de su vida, lo había engañado. Ella escuchaba seria, y con el corazón hecho pedazos. – El no merece esto. ¡Hana no se merece esto, Anna! – Sollozó levemente y limpió sus ojos cansados de buscar una mentira, un engaño. – Así que, hazme el favor de hacerte a un lado. – Buscó con la mirada a Len, quien se acercó a Anna, no sin antes proporcionarle una mirada de intenso odio a Hao.

Tomó a la rubia en brazos, mientras ella se abrazaba a su pecho sollozando desconsoladamente. Y dejó solos a los hermanos.

- Bien, ya que ha terminado todo este show, podremos comenzar con lo que dejamos empezado. ¿Te molesta si marco nuestro territorio? – Observó la mirada de Yoh, rabiando. – Supongo que eso es un no.

Y cerco de fuego se extendió a su alrededor. En segundos, el menor tenía espada en mano con la posesión indicada, ya realizada. Mientras que el mayor portaba una espada en llamas. Entonces, una ola de energía los sacudió. Yoh era fuerte, pero Hao estaba recuperado, y las fuerzas de ambos, traspasaban los límites.

¿Podría la furia y el odio de ambos mantenerlos alerta del peligro que corrían ante un pequeño error? ¿Se dejarían cegar por aquellos sentimientos oscuros y profanos? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

Era hora de saldar cuentas, se sabía a ciencia cierta que sería una batalla difícil, Yoh Asakura era el Shaman King, pero Hao era el Shaman más poderoso y endiablado de la tierra. Y Sólo uno de ellos quedaría calcinado, y moriría, para siempre.

¿Quién de los dos será el ganador?

**Continuará.**

Bueno, eso fue todo, un poco corto, pero así debe de ser, dejé en suspenso. La acción viene pronto. Gracias a todos sus reviews, puede que llegue a los 100 y eso me haría más que feliz. Gracias por todo su apoyo y reviews.

Nos vemos pronto. ¡Lean!

Paz.

atte.: Anne M Riddle.


	7. Adiós

Hola, gente! Tanto tiempo sin vernos! (Anne se esconde tras su asiento) No me maten, se que he tardado demasiado y les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas, ya que he estado algo atareada, tareas, sin compu, muchas cosas que hacer, y de verdad les ruego que me disculpen, les juro que cuando tenga una comp. Nueva, no volverá a pasar. Va?

Para no entretenerlos mucho con esta basura, directo al fic, y contesto reviews al final.

oOo

Obsesiones

Capítulo Séptimo

"Adiós"

La rubia apretó los ojos con sobresalto al escuchar como las espadas crujían al estrellarse fieramente entre sí. Ni siquiera le importó el hecho de que sus uñas ya se habían enterrado en la suave carne de su regazo, y que el vestido se arrugara víctima de aquel trago amargo por el cual, su corazón se desmoronaba lenta, dolorosa y cruelmente.

No podía ver, se negaba a observar cómo aquellos hermanos se mataban entre sí, rompiendo cualquier lazo de unión familiar, quebrantando los límites, hiriéndose por una razón. Una maldita razón, pensó apretando los dientes mientras su rostro se desfiguraba de dolor. Por ella. Por su culpa.

Quería morir. Quería desaparecer. Dejar de sufrir ese infierno que ella misma había creado. Pero tampoco podía hacerlo; ya que aún con los sueños rotos, con el corazón hecho pedazo, con la pérdida de el ser que más amaba, aún había una personita de por  
medio, que no tenía culpa alguna de lo que pasaba. Hana era un bebé, un precioso niño producto de un amor adolescente, y ella… una mala madre, una esposa infiel, una mujer despreciable, que había desperdiciado su educación, que había traicionado a la familia que la había educado, vestido, alimentado y querido como parte de ella.

No debía estar ahí tirada sobre la arena, llorando pesares. No debía ser un estorbo. No. Sollozó mientras se arrancaba las lágrimas del rostro, su tiempo se detuvo, creyó escuchar los débiles latidos de su propio corazón, y sus rodillas flaquearon en un intento por levantarse. Pero aún así lo hizo.

- Tranquila, Anna. – Ignoró aquella voz ruda pero a la vez preocupada del joven ambarino. Caminó lentamente con la mirada fija en los gemelos, ignorando a aquellas voces que trataban de protegerla, Len y Horo. Pero, sonaron tan lejanas a ella que fueron llevadas por el viento.

Sólo podía observar entre las llamas al hombre de su vida peleando por despecho, con una expresión sombría y despedazada de tristeza. Con una expresión que jamás en su vida creyó ver en su tranquilo rostro. Escuchar los insultos que se profesaban, el sonido de las espadas al encontrarse en un ataque violento, e incluso las respiraciones agitadas de ambos.

Y entonces vio a aquel hombre, con el cual se había atrevido a engañar y a ser infiel a su marido, y sólo al observarlo detenidamente, supo lo que era. Era un hombre con los sueños y las esperanzas rotas, con una misión que le era obligatoriamente necesaria, para mantenerse vivo, era un hombre maldito, privado de felicidad y cariño, y entonces supo que si debía hacer algo productivo, ése era el momento. Aunque después se arrepentiría.

Siguió caminando, acercándose tanto a las llamas, que su piel comenzó a sudar y comenzó a sentir ligeras punzadas de dolor al sentir como el calor la quemaba. Sabía que si no traspasaba ese muro de fuego, se quemaría viva.

Pupilas de color negro que se dilataron al observar a la rubia caminar hacia su propia muerte, un grito proveniente del joven de Hokkaido fue lo que hizo que ambos hermanos perdieran la concentración. Los dos se detuvieron en seguida, y comprobaron aterrorizados como la sacerdotisa no detenía su caminar hacia las llamas, y entonces… el shaman de fuego sintió que el corazón se le detenía y sus ojos se dilataron avecinando lo que pasaría si ella se acercaba lo suficientemente al fuego como para quedar calcinada.

La itako apretó los párpados y las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas comenzaron a evaporarse.

Yoh, contuvo el aire. Un paso más… Y la perdería. Perdería su razón de vivir, perdería a la madre de su hijo, perdería su vida con la de ella. Lo perdería todo. Pero, No. Ella no podía hacerle esto. ¿Por qué demonios le hacía esto? ¿¡Por qué?!

Sintió el pánico de estar al borde de la muerte, más aún así dio aquel paso restante. Avanzó decidida.

Y no pasó nada. La cortina de fuego había desaparecido a voluntad del mayor de los Asakura.

Abrió los ojos y observó de nuevo a los Asakura's. Hao la miró aliviado y le espetó en la cara, aquella estupidez que pudo haber cometido.

- ¡Estás Loca! ¡Pudiste haberte consumido en llamas! No vuelvas a… – La regañó como si fuese una pequeña, pero se detuvo al observar su mirada, y supo que aquellos ojos azabaches no iban dirigidos a él.

Anna miró a Yoh con dolor, profundamente. Y el menor comprendió lo que significaba esa mirada. Tragó saliva apretando la espada entre sus manos, y atacó.

Más no se esperaba que el de cabellos largos lo recibiera. Y en el momento en que ambos quedaron prendados en un manojo de espadas y brazos, el grito de la rubia sonó aturdidamente lastimero mientras caía de rodillas otra vez, en la arena.

Los gemelos se miraron a los ojos con las pupilas dilatadas y los labios entreabiertos.

Dos gotas de sangre mancharon el perfecto dorado de la arena, una seguida de la otra, y entonces, con un sonido sordo cayeron sobre ella. Anna gritó desgarradoramente, arrastrándose sobre la arena, tratando de acercarse. Len y el de cabellos azulados, contuvieron el aliento. ¿Acaso los dos… habían muerto?

Anna se acercó desesperadamente a los dos hombres tendidos sobre la arena. Yoh se encontraba debajo con Hao encima, los ojos de ambos abiertos, sin parpadear. Tocó el rostro de su esposo, con la esperanza de que estuviera vivo.

- Yoh… No, Tu… Tú no puedes morirte. – Tocó su mejilla, y comprobó que estaba caliente. – Se que estás vivo. Despierta… Por favor, despierta. – Quiso tocarlo nuevamente, pero omitió esa caricia al observar que los ojos castaños de su marido recobraban el color y parpadeaban.

Gimió a causa de un dolor aún desconocido para su mujer, mientras con el cuerpo adolorido se quitaba el cuerpo de Hao de encima. Y fue entonces, cuando al quedar boca arriba observó aquel agujero sangrante en su abdomen, la sangre en saliente de sus labios, y esa expresión de impotencia y derrota en sus ojos que poco a poco, perdían el color.

- No… - Dijo el mayor, temblando. – No de nuevo… - Una lágrima le escurrió por la comisura de los ojos.

- Hemos terminado con la batalla, y como tú lo dijiste… el mejor ha ganado. Se acabó. – Murmuró el menor concluyendo, con la mirada perdida y las manos posadas en su costado que sangraba ligeramente.

- Lo sabía, sabíamos… ambos, que el perdedor sería yo… - Su rostro moreno se contrajo. Dolía mucho, y no era el ser atravesado por Harusame, era caer derrotado de esa manera, tan humillante.

- Y aún así peleaste. ¿Por qué? – A pesar de ser la primera conversación calmada mantenida entre ambos hermanos, las palabras estaban cargadas de amargura.

- Porque la amo… imbécil, porque la amo. – La rubia se sobresaltó. Yoh apretó su mandíbula sintiendo como los celos lo consumían, como las ganas de degollarlo y hacerlo pedazos para que muriera se acrecentaban. – Anna… - La llamó con ojos vidriosos.

- Hao, no puedo hacer esto… ¿No entiendes? ¿No entiendes que he destruido mi vida? Lo perdí todo… - Yoh desvió la mirada y se levantó, comenzando con un andar un poco débil. Anna sollozó al sentirlo.

- ¿Lo… amas? – Preguntó el moreno destrozado. Ella asintió, y entonces cerró sus ojos cansados de velar por esa mujer que jamás lo amaría. – Entonces… serás mía… en otra vida. Adiós… Anna. Adiós. – Y la rubia esperó volver a ver ese marrón embelesante, esperó ver ese rastro de vida maldita, pero no lo vio. Los ojos de lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido el shaman más poderoso de la tierra, no se abrieron. Estaba muerto, y lo comprobó cuando aquel cuerpo material comenzó a evaporarse hasta quedar nada.

Y se quedó ahí, hincada sobre la arena. Pensando. Pensando. ¿Qué haría al llegar? ¿Qué diría en el camino? ¿A quién sería capaz de mirar a los ojos? ¿A quién sería capaz de dirigirle la palabra? ¿Tendría la suficiente dignidad como para volver a la pensión? Su hijo… ¿Se atrevería a tocarlo estando sucia?

Sucia. Y es que la palabra le quedaba tan bien que no podía pensar en otra cosa, más que en llamarse así misma de esa manera, porque no era necesario que se lo dijeran, lo sabía de antemano. Aquella Anna a quien todos pensaron perfecta había desaparecido. Qué ironía. Había resultado tan humana, tan incompetente, tan estúpida como cualquier otro ser humano. ¡¿Pero por qué su maldito error tenía que haber sido ese?! La infidelidad. Ese maldito pecado.

De pronto sintió como la tomaban por los hombros, se sintió liviana entre unos brazos fuertes y desconocidos. Se sintió débil, inútil. Y lo último que escuchó, fueron unas palabras, que no supo si fueron para ayudarla, sólo las reconoció, pero esas palabras no eran dueñas de esa boca. Y no quiso saberlo. No quiso.

"Todo estará bien."

Si, claro. Ojala lo estuviera.

&&&&&

El ardor de la herida haciendo contacto con el alcohol, no fue lo que más le dolía en esos momentos. Todo estaba silencioso a excepción del estruendoso sonido de las turbinas de la avioneta, que extrañamente resultaban arrullos para sus cansados oídos, para su cuerpo exhausto que aclamaba descanso. Ese descanso que era imposible con el solo hecho de ver a su Anna desmayada sobre un asiento.

Sus manos temblaban de impotencia. ¿Por qué tenía que obligarse a odiarla? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía odiarla? ¿Por qué?

Y las respuestas seguían sin llegar. Observó al peliazul, quien lo observaba con ojos tristes. Sintió su mano sobre su hombro, tratando inútilmente de apoyarlo en esos momentos que lo estaban desgarrando por dentro.

- Lo conseguimos, Yoh. La recuperaste, y mataste a Hao. – Intentó animarlo. Len, quien se encontraba velando el sueño de la rubia, lo apoyó con una mirada ambarina sincera.

- ¿A quién recupere, Horo? – Preguntó con sarcasmo, un sarcasmo que parecía irreal en esa boca de la cual jamás se pensó tal sentimiento.

- No me digas que te estás rindiendo, Yoh. No hay pruebas para comprobarlo. No puedes afirmar nada. Anna sería incapaz de…

- Ella lo afirmó. Ella nunca miente. – Se enfrentó a la mirada del shaman de hielo, y le dijo. – La perdí. La he perdido.

- Yoh, amigo… - Suspiró derrotado cuando Yoh comenzó a hacerse un ovillo dolorosamente lastimado. Intentó conciliar el sueño, pero sus sueños también se habían ido tras ese engaño.

Y estaba de más decirlo... Los sueños, sueños son…

&&&&&

Abrió los ojos espantada. Esas pesadillas, esos sueños demoníacos no la abandonarían nunca. Nunca. Y menos cuando se sabía pecadora.

Intentó levantarse, pero unas manos se lo impidieron. Sobresaltada observó a su costado. Era Len, sólo, Len.

- ¿En dónde…? – Len se llevó un dedo a los labios, acallando cualquier pregunta o cuestión de esa itako. A su alrededor, los dos shamanes aparentemente dormidos. La sacerdotisa guardó silencio avergonzada.

- Llegaremos en unas horas. Debes descansar… Lo necesitas. – Volvió a escucharlo muy lejos de ella, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse nuevamente, y cayó en un sueño profundo, del cual hubiera deseado salir cuando la pesadilla comenzó a atormentarla.

Llegar… Por fin, a su hogar. Cargar a su hijo, colmarlo de besos, caricias y apapachos. Recuperar su vida. Volver a ser ella, recuperarse.

&&&&&

- Duerme, Hana. Duerme dulce Hana. Tus papis están en camino, y te vas a aliviar y volverás a jugar, a comer helado, a ser un bebé feliz. – Murmuró Tamao con el pequeño rubio entre sus brazos. El heredero de la dinastía Asakura había mejorado, pero el peligro seguía ahí, asechante, latente. – Eres precioso. Si. Lo eres. – Murmuró.

De pronto sintió el sonido de una avioneta, colocó al bebé cuidadosamente sobre su cuna y lo arropó. Salió como el alma que lleva el diablo hacia el jardín, y su esperanza volvió, su corazón volvió a latir y la seguridad de que todo estaría bien, volvió al observar a los padres del pequeño Hana bajar de la avioneta.

Más todos estos sentimientos de gozo desaparecieron al observar que esta historia no tenía final feliz. Un Yoh devastado, herido, sangrante, ojos marrones decepcionados y tristemente vidriosos. Anna, destruida, con la seguridad arrancada de sus brazos, avergonzada, con las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas pasajeras y los ojos reteniendo nuevas, que amenazaban con mancharle el rostro. Len y Horo, con una decepción, con una victoria que no podía celebrar y con la boca cerrada, forzando a que el silencio fuera su único deber.

Se trasladaron hacia la sala y se sentaron a descansar mientras Tamao preparaba té caliente para todos, para calmarlos, para tranquilizar sus penas, para por lo menos disfrutar ese pequeño aperitivo. Nadie habló. Ni cuando preparaban el té caliente, ni cuando comenzaron a consumirlo. Era un silencio desesperante, un silencio sepulcral, que se vio roto por el llanto de un bebé.

En segundos, ambos padres habían corrido a su llamado, deteniéndose al pie de la escalera al toparse con la mirada. Y uno de ellos supo, que no era el momento para estar juntos, que sólo uno debía de ir, y con la vista baja, Anna siguió su trayectoria marcando su subida con fuertes pasos, que la llevaban a socorrer a su primogénito.

En cuanto lo vio, lo abrazó como si su vida se le fuera en ello, lo arrulló, le beso los hilos dorados que apenas comenzaban a crecer en su frágil cabecita. Y aunque Hana era un bebé sentía esos besos tan húmedos, tan hambrientos, tan arrepentidos, que con la poca fuerza que la enfermedad y la fiebre le había dejado, extendió sus manitas tratando de abrazar ese cuerpo tan familiar que se aferraba al suyo. Su madre, su mamita, estaba de nuevo con él.

La rubia ahogó los sollozos mientras lo acariciaba, y le pedía disculpas. Él no podía entenderla, pero… necesitaba disculparse con él, había sido tocada por su peor en enemigo, y poco peor… lo había disfrutado, sabiendo que tenía a esa personita tan bella que le había alegrado la vida con sólo nacer, y a su esposo. Yoh, ¿La odiaría? No lo sabía, pero estaba segura que cualquier ofensa por parte de aquel hombre del cual estaba enamorada, se la merecía.

- Perdóname Hana… - Sollozó besando la cabecita rubia constantemente. – Dios… Perdóname, bebé. Lo siento tanto. Tanto. – Se sentó en la mecedora, al sentir como los sollozos de su hijo cesaban y comenzó a mecerse ligeramente, mientras seguía hablando. – Mamá no volverá a abandonarte. Nunca, nunca te dejaré precioso. Mamá está aquí, para cuidarte. – Lo meció mientras las lágrimas salían sin parar con dolor. – Te vas a recuperar, dulce Hana. Y vas a jugar y aprenderás muchas cosas… - Aprender tantas cosas, y la pregunta era. ¿Las aprendería con sus padres juntos? La respuesta no era necesaria, le desgarró el corazón el sólo pensarlo. – Te amo, bebé. Te amo tanto corazón… que nunca me perdonaré lo que te hice. Nunca.

Y entre arrullos, Hana fue cayendo poco a poco en un sueño que por primera vez después de aquellos días negros, fue tranquilo. Tranquilo porque su mami estaba a su lado, protegiéndolo.

&&&&&

Tamao observó a los tres hombres que guardaban silencio reposando en los sillones. Pasó la mirada a cada uno, cuestionando el por qué de su actitud, el por qué de su tristeza. Más nadie le decía nada. Y entonces, tragándose la pena, preguntó.

- ¿Joven Yoh? ¿Qué ha sucedido?... – Y la pregunta quedó en el aire. El shaman de cabellos castaños bajó la mirada, y toda la atención se centró en la sacerdotisa que iba bajando los peldaños de las escaleras sin hacer el menor ruido.

El momento se tensó. Tamao no creyó posible que nadie fuera capaz de decir ni una sola palabra. Era paciente, pero su actitud la estaban volviendo loca. Loca. ¿Qué había sucedido en aquellas lejanas tierras, que todos estaban en ese estado? ¿Por qué nadie decía nada? ¿Era tan grave?

Y el silencio se volvió a romper, más no por ninguna voz, si no pro azote de la puerta principal. Todos los presentes en la sala, desviaron la mirada para ver quien había osado entrar de esa manera tan descarada e impertinente, pero a todos se les fue el aire de los pulmones. Una voz mandona y exigente se hizo sonar haciendo que todos salieran de la pensión.

- Fuera de mi vista, Todos. Excepto tú y tú. – Señaló un dedo arrugado en tono acusador. Todos salieron rápidamente de la casa, sabían lo que les esperaba.

Kino se acomodó los lentes mientras se servía una taza de té, y se acomodaba en su asiento. Observó a la pareja que la observaban como si hubieran visto al mismo diablo, y entonces sonrió. Y los dos jóvenes comprobaron aterrados que ésa sería una larga noche.

Continuará.

oOo

Bueno, contestaré los reviews. Ahí van.

Minamo: Jajaja, exacto, pero ponte a pensar, si fueras Anna y tuvieras dos hermanos gemelos increíblemente guapos y sexies, a poco no te dejarías hacer eso y más?... Bueno, en mi historia no es el caso, pero sólo quería decir una burrada. Así es, Anna La Villana en nuestras próximas carteleras de cine, no te la pierdas. xD. Si, todos amamos a Yoh, (Aparece Anne con pancartas que dicen "We Love Yoh!" ¬) Bueno, no siempre va a estar feliz, no modo que le dijera, está bien Annita te acostaste con mi hermano, pero todo estará bien, pues no! Si, pobre Hana, pero vas a ver que todo va a mejorar. Pues, veremos como arreglo todos estos nudos de fic que he hecho. Bueno, fiel lectora, gracias por tu review!

Kohanita: Bueno, la trataron mal, pero… Bueno, si tiene culpa porque aunque su cuerpo actúe sólo, tiene cerebro y ps, se supone que es fría y calculadora, y pues, pudo haber hecho algo, pero este no es el caso, así que… Bueno, la verdad… no tengo ni idea, se supone que este fic era de 5 capítulos y este es el 7, es que lo han recibido muy bien, pero supongo que va a estar larguito. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

May sk: Si lo pongo en su lugar, y creo que el fic correcto es Tardes Negras, ahí Yoh sufre mucho, y Anna es la víctima, y creí que sería buena idea, pero todo va a salir bien, y no me molesta, no te preocupes ). No me odies por matar a Hao, te prometo un One Shot de Hao con Anna, te lo prometo, va a estar dedicado a todos los amantes de la pareja, que leen mi fic. Enfadosa, me siento muy bien tus reviews, no me importa que me dejes miles, por mi mejor, porque mientras más, más escribo y creo que así terminamos todos contentos que no? Bueno, espero que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo y prometo no tardar tanto con el siguiente, y como te dije ya verás que todo va a salir bien. See ya!

Sndparishilton: Cuidado con tu madre, espero que hayas tenido que salir lastimada por eso… xD, que bueno que te guste, ay, me pongo roja. Gracias por leer mi fic. También cuida tus uñas mujer, yo también me las como y creedme que me friego mucho, yo toco el violín y me es muy difícil tocar con el dedo pelón, Poesía? Cielos! Lloraré, muchísimas gracias, sigue leyendo y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Amadalua: Un, un llores. Todo estará bien. Si, se pasó, pero sólo en el golpe. Bueno, si algo feito, pero vas a ver que Yoh no es tan malo. El es noble, lo sabemos y lo amamos, a que si? Sigue leyendo. Espero haberte sorprendido un poco aunque sea.

Budam: Odiabas a Hao? Pues, creo que te recompenso un poco. Se que fue duro en golpear Anna, pero no creo que se haya sentido muy feliz de ver que su mujer lo engañaba con su hermano. De los mejores? Nunca lo pensé así, pero gracias, me halagas mucho. Gracias por leerme. Bye!

Leticia: Nu! Malvada nu! Bueno, (Anne sonríe maquiavélicamente) sólo un poquito. Con el corazón en la mano? Ah canijo, y como es que estás viva? Jajajaja, que payasa. Bueno, gracias por leerme espero que te haya gustado!. Besos.

Beu Rib: Si, Yoh lo conocemos tranquilo, pero creo que si su amor es Anna, y es su razón de vivir, sufrir una decepción tan grande lo debe de tener así y hasta peor. Bueno, Hao recibió su merecido. Eres feminista? Vaya, yo también, no se que estaba pensando, pero creo que Yoh estaba fuera de sí? No tanto por la infidelidad, estaba pensando más en Hana, que él no tiene nada de culpa, y creo que es el que más sale sufriendo. Gracias por leerme Beu, tu fic está genial y es un honor que leas el mío, mil gracias.

Carola: Ya que estás leyendo más shaman king, pues, ya puedes opinar más. Ya te prometí un Horo y alguien, pero que tenga Horo, se que amas a Yoh y a Hao y yo tambien te apoyo. Gracias por leer piruja. See ya!

LineRm: Hola prima, gracias por leerme, pero… am, lee todos no? Luego te digo. Bye.

Hermione Potter Adams: Gracias por leerme, que bueno que te ha gustado el fic y espero tener tan buenos comentarios de este capitulo como del fic en general. Mil gracias.

Bichigangan: Gracias por gustarte el fic, y lo siento muchísimo, discúlpame por la tardanza. No te desesperes, take it easy, yo seguiré el fic, espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leerme.

Bueno, gracias y bye.

Pd. Haré un Hao/Anna para los que quedaron inconformes, pero eso vendrá después, el proyecto ya está en pie, pero tengo que terminar otros para poder empezarlos. Gracias por su atención. Los amo!.


	8. Licor y Dolor

_Hola, siento mucho la tardanza, y creo que contarles todo lo que tuve que pasar para poder escribir el capítulo, no les interesaría mucho. Mi disculpa es este capítulo, y que no les enfade más mis comentarios tontos, jojo. Actualizaré más rápido, porque acabo de terminar mi fic ¡Una noche de Furia! De HP, y pues, quien guste leerlo, yo encantada. Gracias a sus reviews casi casi llego a los 100… espero poder superar el reto con su ayuda. Les estaré muy agradecida._

**Beu**** Rib**¿Sabes? Creo que Hao tuvo lo que quería después de todo, tuvo a Anna una noche, y bueno digamos que sufrió una pequeña humillación al morir de esa manera tan fácil, pero pongámonos a pensar que Yoh es el Rey de los Shamanes, era obvio y jamás dejaría a Hana sin padre. Anna, creo que se ha comportado vilmente como una regalada, además de que no puede hacer nada más que lamentarse, sería falta de vergüenza rogar por un perdón. Ella es inteligente y aunque esté pasando por esto, y esté perdiendo la cabeza, sabrá reponerse. Gracias por tu review.

**May sk:** Discúlpame, me confundí. Uh, lo siento, no pensé que este tema te hiciera recordar cosas malas. Pero sabes que, te prometo que ese one shot va a quedar de poca, porque yo también tengo muchas ganas de un Hao con Anna fuera de esta historia. El capítulo es corto pero describe una nueva faceta de Yoh quien esta experimentando nuevas sensaciones que jamás pensó sentir. La depresión hace muchas cosas con la mente, créeme. Sobre Hana, no me mates después de leer. Gracias por tu review amiga.

**Minamo****** Bueno, lo maté porque tiene que morir, todos amamos a Hao porque es sumamente sexy con su apariencia rebelde, y creo que el triunfará para otro fic, por lo tanto el hermosos de yoh es aquí el bueno. Como adoras el drama, aquí hay más, y bueno… me hizo mucha gracia eso de dirty, jajaja. Pobre Anna, tan recatada y bien portada que era, pero nadie se le resiste a Hao. Con kino, ps… ya leerás. Me morderás? No me asustes! Jaja, bueno gracias.

**Carola**: hola fucker, bueno ahorita que voy a subir el capitulo tu andas de vaga en Guadalajara espero que em compres algo o no te hago epilogo en noche de furia maldita perra. Ya se, te prometo tu fic de Horo y bueno, ya habías leído un pedazo de fic, pero bueno, aquí esta el final de capitulo espero que te guste. Bye bitch.

**Tania**: Vaya, amenazas de muerte, eso quiere decir que te gusta no? Bueno, de verdad que estoy temiendo por mi vida porque tengo que seguirlo, pero bueno excusas no van a valer para ti verdad? Creo que mejor actualizo y me guardo mis excusas para después. Bueno bueno, actualizo ya porque si no, bueno, es que la verdad si me estoy creyendo tus amenazas, pero igual, gracias por leer.

**Luaxan****** Am, tu review salió como cortado pero igual te lo responderé porque me caes bien y bueno, lo maté porque lo creí indispensable y bueno creo que las fans de Yoh me hubieran matado si lo dejada hao con anna, aunque después de todo pienso hacer un one shot con la pareja así que no te preocupes, que tendremos hao para rato. Muchas gracias haberme leído, de verdad que los reviews me hacen mucho bien y bueno, no pensé que fuera a ser bien aceptada, pero aquí esta la prueba, Uds., que me dejan reviews, que me quieren, gracias.

**Yo-chan1:** Hola, y gracias. Este bueno me alegra que te guste el yoh con anna, a mi me gustan las dos parejas, pero este fic lo decidí por yoh, el debe ser el ganador. Y bueno, Kino ps, es el mismo diablo esa vieja y de todo se entera, aunque creo que te sorprenderás ya que la regañada no es tan fuerte como muchos esperan, aquí veré un lado de kino que nadie ha visto, en ves de regañar y castigar, bueno ps, será otra cosa. Gracias por haberme leído.

**Bichigangan****** Claro que soy mexicana, he ahí todas mis groserías. Y bueno, creo que después de todo, aunque no me gusten los finales felices, este será una excepción, así que puede sacar conclusiones desde ahora. Gracias por tu review, me da mucho gusto que te guste mi fic. Sigue leyendo.

****

**Kaoru**** Kinomoto.** Hola gracias por tu reviewsada. Me gusta esa palabra, es cool. Uh, que gusto haberte dejado sin palabras, pero de verdad que me dejas sin palabras a mi, porque bueno, a eso de gran autora, te lo aprecio mucho. Jiji, se cortó tu carita o tu review, no sé así que si se te hace poca la contestación, sorry, al parecer se corto el review o si esta bien, pues omite todo lo anterior.

**Seinko****** Ya quisiera yo terminarlo, de verdad. Pero pues no he podido agilizarme porque pues, he tenido muchos deberes en la escuela y pues, lo siento si tarde mucho. Mira que para hacerte pensar que el fic terminó, entonces si ando media atrasado y discúlpame por eso. Bueno, el alma en un hilo seguirá así porque pienso ponerme más drama a los siguientes capítulos que espero y te agraden mucho. Gracias por tu review.

**Otakuko****** Otra persona que se queda sin palabras, ay, que la que se queda muy agradecida por eso soy yo. De verdad gracias y bueno, espero que te guste la tristeza porque a mi me encanta escribir sobre eso, espero que te guste este capítulo y sigue leyendo que el final ya viene cerca. Gracias!

_Gracias a todos._

**Capítulo VIII**

**"Licor y Dolor"**

La anciana los miró de reojo mientras le daba un sorbo a su té. Amargo. La bebida estaba terriblemente mala, al parecer había sido preparada en un momento donde la paciencia y la dedicación en la cocina, no estaban presentes.

- Abuela/Sensei… - Intentaron decir. Más la mano vieja y madura, se alzó en el aire interrumpiéndolos y por lo tanto, callándolos.

- Seré sólo una vieja, pero yo me entero de todo. – Las pupilas de ambos se dilataron. No habían terminado de conocer a esa mujer y nunca lo harían. Estaba llena de sorpresas. – Y aún no me decido, si enojarme o decepcionarme, si separarlos o dejarlos a que se torturen con las miradas, y créanme que prefiero las primeras opciones, pero estoy dejando a mi bisnieto de lado. Estoy decepcionada. De ambos.

- Pero abuela… - Comenzó Yoh, pero Kino siguió hablando.

- Tu. Muchacho. Me imagine que algún día vencerías a Hao, así como también pensé que si sobrevivía lo matarías nuevamente. El pobre estaba furioso desde el momento en que te comprometimos con Anna, y hasta cierto punto, tenía razón: Anna debía ser su esposa por ley por ser el hermano mayor. – Suspiró cansada. – Pero ese no es el caso.

- Sensei, Yoh no tiene la culpa de nada, usted más que nadie sabe quien es la verdadera culpable. – Trató de defender a su esposo. Después de todo, ella era la pecadora, no él.

- Es lo más sabio que has dicho, Anna Kyoyama. Y esta vez no pienso castigar a nadie, son lo suficientemente grandes y maduros como para darle fina este problema ustedes solos.

- Entonces… ¿A qué has venido abuela? – Preguntó consternado el de mirada marrón entristecida.

- He venido a llevarme a Hana a Izumo. – El corazón de ambos dejó de palpitar por segundos, abriendo los ojos sorprendidos y aterrorizados.

- Señora Kino, por favor… todo menos eso. Se lo suplico. Es nuestro hijo, no puede llevárselo así nada más. – La anciana se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia las habitaciones. Mientras caminaba alcanzó a decir con voz dura.

- No he venido a pedirles permiso. Es un Asakura, y si ustedes como padres no pueden mostrar una pizca de madurez, me lo llevaré. No toleraré que viva con ustedes cuando tienen un problema de tal magnitud. Es inadecuado que un bebé pase por esos malos ratos por culpa de unos padres irresponsables, es muy pequeño para que empiece a sufrir de esa manera. – Y se perdió en la habitación del pequeño rubio.

- No… - Susurró la de ojos negros mientras se levantaba como resorte y sin pensarlo se dirigía rápidamente a la habitación de su hijo, siguiendo el paso de su tutora.

La siguió con la vista perdida y antes de cruzar la puerta para detener a la anciana que empacaba las cosas de su hijo, sintió una ligera presión en su hombro. Contacto visual entre las pupilas dolidas de ambos esposos.

- No, Anna. Empeorarás las cosas. – Lo sintió murmurar. Pero la desesperación de perder nuevamente a su hijo por culpa propia la alteró. La seriedad de Kyoyama se desvanecía conforme avanzaban los problemas.

¡No, Yoh! No volveré a perder a mi hijo. – Le recalcó mientras avanzaba rompiendo el contacto, captando la atención de la anciana quien ya había recogido todas las cosas con ayuda de pequeñas espíritus que le ayudaban a sostener las valijas. – Sensei, no puede llevárselo, se que hice mal, pero no permitiré que se lo lleve. No permitiré que vuelvan a arrancármelo de los brazos.

¿Ah si? – La anciana alzó una ceja plateada. ¿Y que harás para impedirlo, niña? – Yoh observaba impactado la escena. ¿Estaba Anna retando a su abuela¿O viceversa? Tal vez, ambas cosas.

- Es mi hijo, señora. Mi hijo. – Le recalcó. Una de las cosas que jamás pensó hacer, era faltarle al respeto a su Sensei, pero esta vez, lo estaba haciendo. – Mi hijo. – Quiso seguir caminando para llegar a la cuna de su hijo, cargarlo y llevárselo a un lugar lejos de su abuela, pero se topó con un poderoso escudo de energía que al contacto la mandó al piso.

- Anna. – Aún cuando se encontrasen separados sentimentalmente, la amaba. Y no dejaría que la situación se saliera de control… aún más.

- Deberías tener un poco de vergüenza, Anna. – Dijo mientras sus espíritus acompañantes tomaban al bebé.

- No es justo, Kino. ¡No es justo! – Sollozó la rubia arrodillada en el piso, pero sus reclamos fueron interrumpidos por una bofetada. La tercera en unas cuantas horas. Sorprendida se tocó la mejilla que comenzaba a enrojecerse y observó como la anciana que la había golpeado pasada de lado diciendo:

- Te daré a tu hijo cuando recuperes un poco la cordura y pongas en práctica todo lo enseñé. Lo tendrás cuando vuelvas a ser la Anna recatada y obediente que eduqué. Es una promesa. – Y a pasos lentos, con los espíritus llevándose a su hijo, se fue hasta abandonar por completo la pensión.

Yoh se quedó estático. ¿Qué hacer en esos momentos¿Es que acaso el enojo con su mujer se había esfumado y de repente le daban unas ganas tremendas de abrazarla y consolarla? De decirle que todo estaba bien, aunque no fuera cierto.

- Soy una… mujerzuela. – Sollozó mientras que agachaba la cabeza, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran con libertad al piso.

- Anna… - La llamó, aún sin saber lo que hacía realmente.

- Vete, Yoh. Déjalo así. Después de todo tu abuela tiene razón… No merezco perdón, mucho menos el tuyo. Puedes enojarte todo lo que quieras, estás en todo tu derecho de hacerlo, pero déjame sola. Por favor. – Le imploró con las mejillas rojas. Sentía tanta vergüenza.

- Está bien. Yo… sólo quería disculparme por haberte abofeteado, no debí hacerlo. – Y en silencio caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró tras de sí al salir. Anna ahogó un gemido. ¿Después de todo el daño se disculpaba con ella? Qué miserable se sentía. No merecía un hombre tan maravilloso como Yoh. No lo merecía.

Lloró amargamente hasta que las lágrimas se negaron a salir de sus ojos ya hinchados. Se levantó tratando de mantener el equilibrio en sus rodillas temblorosas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Un baño. Necesitaba que el agua corriera por su piel borrando el paso de Hao y dejarla limpia físicamente, porque en su mente nunca se borraría la palabra "sucia".

El último hermano Asakura caminó tranquilamente como si se tratase de un fantasma más en la pensión, mediando cabizbajo y ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. No podía odiarla porque la amaba. No podía, aunque quisiera despreciarla y sentir repugnancia al verla, sino todo lo contrario.

Fue hasta la cocina y se sirvió su anhelado jugo de naranja esperando que su cítrico favorito le levantara el ánimo tan solo un poco. Se sentó en la barra tambaleando el vaso entre sus manos, observando como el líquido se balanceaba lentamente al compás de cada movimiento. Los ojos marrones del rey shaman se oscurecieron y el fleco le cubrió el rostro.

Un líquido cristalino corrió por su mejilla hasta mojar la mano con la que sostenía el vaso. Lloró. Y de pronto un arranque de frustración se apoderó de su tranquilo semblante. El recipiente de cristal se vio estrellándose contra la pared, manchando la pared blanca de un tenue anaranjado.

¿Por qué, Anna¿Acaso no he sido un buen esposo¿No he sabido amarte como te mereces¿No te lo he dado todo¿Qué hice para que me pagaras de esa forma?... Se preguntó sollozando.

¿Qué me hiciste que no soy capaz de odiarte¿Qué?

El "todo estará bien" le era incierto. ¿Cómo podía estar bien si por todo lo que había luchado, su tranquilidad, su amor y su alegría se estaban esfumando¿Cuándo se le había escapado la situación de las manos?

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta. Tanto dolor.

Todo estará bien, todo… tiene que estar bien, se repitió el mismo, mientras la soledad lo escuchaba.

Las horas pasaban haciendo que los días trascurrieran en un doloroso augurio hundido en el silencio. Apenas se veían las caras, no se habían dirigido la palabra. Comían poco y no dormían lo suficiente a producción de una conciencia que no los dejaba siquiera respirar. Todos tenían razón.

Extrañar a Hana era natural, pero no podían ser buenos padres para él si entre ellos no podían arreglárselas como esposos.

Cada quien estaba en su lado. Yoh entrenaba horas y horas, muchas veces sin descanso, descargando toda la furia contenida en forzosos ejercicios que lo agotaban. Esperaba que el cansancio lo hiciera caer profundamente dormido, pero ni eso podía hacer que su cerebro dejase de funcionar y por lo tanto de atormentarse.

Mientras que Anna hacía casi lo mismo. Orar y orar, lamentándose y pidiendo un perdón del que se sabía no merecedora. Y antes que pensar que la vida le estaba jugando una tremenda pasada, y que era injusta, estaba convencida de que la injusta era ella misma, y que lo que le pasaba no era mala suerte, si no que ella era la que había provocado todo. Sentirme miserable era lo menos que podía hacer.

La monotonía en la que estaban viviendo con el transcurso de los días, cambió repentinamente. Cambió el día que Yoh decidió ahogar sus penas en una botella de licor, las cuales no acostumbraba a beber. Cada gota que bebía le quemaba la garganta, agudizando sus sentidos, haciéndolo añorar más. Y más.

Bebió y bebió hasta que gastó cada centavo que traía en su billetera. Y lloró. Lloró como si fuera un niño pequeño arrebatado de los brazos de su madre para hacerse hombre. Su rostro enrojeció al igual que sus ojos mientras las lágrimas lo bañaban y cristalizaban sus pupilas.

Amidamaru… Quien secretamente lo había acompañado para asegurarse de su bienestar lo ayudó a llegar a la pensión sin salvarse de unos cuantos tropezones.

- Amo Yoh… - Susurró asombrado por el estado en que se encontraba el Rey de los shamanes.

- Sólo fueron unas… copas. – Tartamudeó a duras penas. Mientras se deshacía de su calzado, comenzando a caminar hacia la antigua habitación de Anna.

- Disculpe mi imprudencia amo Yoh, pero a estas horas la señorita Anna debe estar profundamente dormida. – Anunció con cierto temor al observar como su señor ocultaba su enrojecida mirada con algunos mechones de cabello y sonreía irónicamente.

¿Crees que me interesa, Amidamaru? A cualquier hora que yo desee estar con mi mujer, ella tendrá que satisfacer mis necesidades. Es su deber como mujer. – Corrió la puerta para después observar a lo lejos la cama donde su esposa dormía plácidamente. – Vete. – Le ordenó con la voz quebrada.

- Pero, amo… - No tuvo tiempo de rechistar, Yoh lo encerró en la tablilla donde a veces lo guardaba. El espíritu del samurai suspiró indignado dentro de aquel objeto, sabiéndose que una vez dentro, no podría detener a su amo.

Avanzó tranquilamente en la penumbra de la habitación. Toqueteó la cama, para asegurarse de que no se movería de lugar, y se montó en ella, aún sin despertar a su amada. Se recostó con suavidad, cuidando no despertarla aún. A ella, a su Annita.

Fue entonces cuando al pasar un brazo por su delicada cintura, y comenzar a besar su cuello insistentemente su mujer fue abruptamente arrancada de los brazos de Morfeo.

- Yoh. ¿Qué haces? – Murmuró mientras su respiración se tornaba irregular.

- Borrando a Hao de tu cuerpo. – Le respondió mientras comenzaba a tocarla. Al principio comenzaba a sentirse bien, a volver a sentir lo que verdaderamente tenía que ser. Pero el olor a alcohol la hizo despertar de su sueño. Intentó empujarlo, exclamando asombrada.

- Yoh, basta. Estás ebrio. – Intentó detener a su marido quien ahora estaba encima de ella, desnudándola.

- No. Eres mi mujer y puedo hacerte mía cuando quiera. – Anna abrió los ojos espantada, los efectos del licor sobre Yoh, eran una acumulación de sentimientos que mucho tiempo estuvieron encerrados. Ira, prepotencia, orgullo, tristeza.

- No, Yoh. Basta, Por favor. ¡Basta! – Le gritó empujándolo, haciendo que el moreno cayera sordamente contra el suelo de madera. La rubia se acomodó la yukata y se levantó con rapidez. – Al parecer tomaste demasiado. Así que hazme el favor de salir de mi habitación, no estamos en condiciones de empeorar las cosas entre nosotros, Por favor. Yoh. – Le dijo, tratando de calmar las cosas, pero el shaman, quien se había levantado del suelo, caminaba nuevamente hacia ella, apresándola entre sus brazos. – Yoh, no…

- No me niegues, porque no te lo voy a creer. Quiero que grites de placer, como cuando lo hiciste con Hao. – Le espetó en la cara, besando su cuello posteriormente.

- Por favor, no… - Dijo mientras se veía acorralada contra la pared. Sintió su ropa interior fuera y después el sonido de un cierre bajándose.

Abrió los ojos cuando lo sintió en su interior. Extasiado y hasta cierto punto, desesperado. Ese Yoh que la estaba poseyendo, lo estaba haciendo con toda la decepción del mundo, pero el amor era más fuerte que aquellos sentimientos oscuros que embargaban el corazón del rey de los shamanes.

Lágrimas en sus ojos. Y otras más que se sentían en su cuello. Lloraron descargando todos los sentimientos retraídos por todo ese tiempo de problemas.

Una mano reposaba en su cintura y una respiración acompasada en su cuello. Anna había despertado horas atrás, los ojos abiertos y apagados, esperaban temiendo que Yoh despertara y que todo siguiera como antes, separados por un error. Una infidelidad.

Un gemido de incomodidad al sentir los movimientos de su cuerpo, hicieron que la sacerdotisa contuviera el aire. La mano en su cintura fue retirada con pereza. Lo sintió tallarse los ojos mientras bostezaba. Cerró los ojos haciéndose la dormida. No estaba preparada para encararlo.

Un silencio incómodo. Y después, Yoh se levantaba poniéndose unos pantalones. Caminó con la camisa entre sus manos, intentando poniéndosela. Se la colocó debidamente al momento que llegó junto a la puerta. La corrió y antes de avanzar dijo:

¿Estaba ebrio, verdad? – No necesitó respuesta, continuó. – Discúlpame si te hice daño. No volverá a suceder. – Anunció con tristeza mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Contó los pasos, calculando más o menos cuando estaría lo suficientemente lejos, para poder entonces, ahogar su llanto en la almohada, que aún tenía el aroma de su marido impregnado. Lloró.

¿Hasta cuando seguirían cometiendo errores¿Lastimándose?

Seguir así no traería nada bueno, especialmente cuando la patria potestad de su hijo estaba en juego.

¿Serían capaces de comportarse y madurar¿De perdonarse?

No lo sabían.

**Gracias y REVIEWS!**


	9. ¿Reconciliaciones?

_Bueno, Después de tanto tiempo aquí estoy. Seré un poco breve y discúlpenme pero tengo que hacer la tarea. Estoy muy feliz, más que feliz debo decirles: 100 reviews. Wow, no se cómo describir cómo me sentí cuando alcancé esa cifra, y aún más cuando la pasé alcanzando los 103, que son nada mas y nada menos gracias a ustedes. Y creo que con este capítulo se los agradezco bastante bien. Porque todos lo pidieron y lograron ablandarme el corazón con sus reviews._

_Reviews:_

_May Sk – Creo que te compensaré mucho con este capítulo. Me alegra que te hayas recuperado, cuentas con todo mi apoyo. Cuídate mucho, te mando besos._

_Minamo – Te lo diré con esta frase. Todo va a salir bien. Cuídate mucho._

_Kami Hao – Nu me odies. No te preocupes tengo preparado un Anna & Hao dedicado especialmente a todos los amantes de la pareja. Espero que sigas leyendo, gracias._

_Itsuzeru – Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste mucho este capítulo._

_Keiko Sk - ¿De las mejores? Gracias, en verdad me alegro que te guste, espero que también pienses lo mismo de este capítulo._

_Seinko – Espero que disculpes a Yoh en este capítulo. Disfrútalo, besos._

_Yo chan 1 – Me causó mucha gracias eso de la alfombra. Pero bueno, si te digo voy a arruinar la sorpresa, lee. Besitos._

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Anuncio que la historia pronto llegará a su fin._

**&&&&&&&&&**

**¿Reconciliaciones?**

**Capítulo IX**

Estaba en la soledad de su habitación, haciendo lo que había acostumbrado a hacer los últimos días en los que sólo vivía en cuatro paredes: Pensando. Se sentía hasta cierto punto, enloquecida al verse víctima de una claustrofobia que ni siquiera era real, porque tenía la libertad de ir a donde se le diera la gana, y no entendía por qué no lo hacía. Era desesperante saber que de sus entrañas había salido un hermoso hijo y no tenerlo a su lado, extrañarlo con insana locura y hasta jurar haber olvidado como era su rostro o que tan lacios eran sus rubios cabellos.

Aunque después de todo, ése era su castigo por infiel. Era la cruz con la que tenía que cargar siempre, si las cosas no llegaban a su fin.

La rubia sonrió acariciando un pequeño peluche de conejito que Yoh le había regalado al bebé. Era espantoso y de muy mal gusto, pero a Hana le encantaba y no podía imaginárselo jugando con otro peluche que no fuera ése.

Sabía que Hana estaba en buenas manos y que las atenciones no le faltarían con los abuelos, pero ¿Acaso Kino no se daba cuenta de que ese niño no podía estar sin su madre¿Qué necesitaba un padre que lo mimara y jugara con él?

Que… que no tenía culpa de que sus padres fueran unos irresponsables. Suspiró derrotada. ¿A quién engañaba con la actitud de madre desesperada? Kino tenía razón sobre su comportamiento, aparte de altanera y regalada, era también una cínica.

Se levantó de la cama en la que momentos atrás se mantuvo sentada y dejó el peluche en ella para después dirigirse hacia el pequeño tocador que habitaba en el cuarto. Se observó a sí misma, su piel blanca y su cabello rubio y lacio que le había llegado hasta los hombros meses atrás y que ahora los sobrepasaba llegando a su espalda. Se sentía insípida y simple. Siempre con el mismo aspecto.

Se sentó bruscamente en el taburete y comenzó a cepillarse con rudeza, tanto que en ciertas ocasiones se lastimaba el cuero cabelludo. Al terminar de "ordenarlo" rebuscó entre los cajones, encontrando victoriosa una peineta con ligeros brillantes, el único recuerdo que tenía de haber tenido madre. Debido a su poca experiencia en esas cosas, no supo si el recogerse el cabello le había favorecido, pero vaya… al menos era un cambio.

Quería olvidar a esa Anna infiel y desconsiderada, dejarla atrás y enterrarla en lo más profundo de su ser. Desaparecerla si era posible.

Tomó un labial rosado y lo aplico en sus delicados labios y entonces… Observó a la Anna del espejo la cuál aún sostenía el labial oprimiente contra sus labios, y sintió rabia y repugnancia contra su persona. Retachó el labial en su boca saliéndose de la línea, como si fuese una niña aprendiendo a colorear, que no distingue los márgenes. Aventó el objeto contra el espejo y se cubrió el rostro.

Otra vez lloraba. Otra vez la Anna fuerte se debilitaba.

"**¿A quién demonios quiero engañar?"** - Se dijo en voz alta entre llanto. Lo que no esperó es ser respondida.

"**Supongo que si hablas de engañar, debo decir que me has engañado a mí con esa apariencia, Annita." **- Divisó a una sombra moviéndose tras ella, ojos marrones y notablemente sinceros, así como cabellos lacios y castaños.

"**Kami-sama."** – Exclamó limpiándose la cara, tratando de borrar las tonalidades rosa perlado del labial que hacía unos momentos se había embarrado en la cara como loca. – **"Nunca dejarás de molestarme¿Verdad? Apuesto que te estás divirtiendo a lo grande al saber que por tu culpa lo estoy perdiendo todo, a Yoh, a mi hijo… incluso, a mi misma." **

"**No he venido para esto, Anna… No para esto"** – Contestó aquella voz varonil acercándose lentamente hacia ella. Comenzó a hacer frío. Mucho frío.

"**¿Entonces? Si no tienes nada que hacer, vete. En verdad deseo que te vayas, Hao. Entiéndelo, tu lugar no está aquí con los vivos… Tu estás muerto." **– Le recordó molesta.

"**No necesitas recordármelo, Anna." **– Estaba tranquilo y no le favorecía enojarse en esos momentos puesto que ni siquiera podría tocarla. La habitación se comenzó a oscurecer ya que las tonalidades rojizas del cielo no alcanzaban a iluminar la estancia en la que se encontraban. – **"Quiero ayudarte."** – Anna soltó una risa sarcástica mientras encendía una pequeña lámpara.

"**¿Ayudarme? Se escucha ridículo viniendo de ti. No quiero ser grosera, pero lo seré: Si me quieres ayudar, entonces vete." **– Se dio vuelta, encarándolo. – **"Vete de mi vida, Hao. Si en mil años es mi destino convertirme en tu esposa, lo haré. Pero vete al infierno y espérame."**

"**Escucha lo que estás diciendo en esa cabecita estúpida, Anna. ¿Por qué sigues en ese tema? Ya acepté mi derrota y está más que claro que le perteneces a Yoh, entonces escúchame con atención: Yo, Hao Asakura aún muerto vengo a ayudarte a que recuperes todas esas cosas que me dijiste en un principio. Y si quieres recuperarte a ti misma, tienes que empezar con esa actitud de víctima a la defensiva que has estado adoptando." **– Anna lo observó por unos momentos, ahí frente a ella, su piel pálida que había abandonado a esa dorada que caracterizaba a los hermanos, y con una decisión en sus apagados que la hizo entrar en razón.

La itako se limpió las lágrimas que se le habían escapado al escuchar a Hao. Era la verdad. El espíritu la miró expectante y esperó a que terminara de pensar. La rubia bajó la cabeza y dos lágrimas cayeron en su regazo, sollozó unos instantes y cuando se creyó calmada, alzó la vista y dijo.

"**¿Qué tengo que hacer?"** – Hao sonrió y se puso los brazos atrás de la cabeza.

"**Bueno, primero tienes que dejarte ese cabello tal y como est�, limpiarte esa cara y dejar los vestidos negros atrás, después vas a salir por esa puerta y vas a dejar de esconderte de Yoh, vas a preparar una cena y van a hablar, no necesariamente del tema, pero… diablos, tiene que haber algún tema de conversación, a menos que mi hermano sea más imbécil de lo que pensé, y bueno… es todo."** – La sacerdotisa frunció el entrecejo, aturdida por la rapidez con la que Hao le había hablado.

"**¿Cómo que es todo¿Cómo voy a recuperar a mi hijo?"** – Le preguntó al ex shaman, poniéndose de pie.

"**No me escuchaste bien, Anna. Recuperarte a ti es dejar de ser la Anna fría y víctima, cambiar tu apariencia para ese cambio se note, después, gracias a tu recuperación recuperarás a tu esposo, y si ustedes se encuentran bien, la abuela les devolverá a su hijo."**

"**Se oye muy fácil, aún sabiendo que no lo es. Pero… supongo que con intentarlo no pierdo nada". – **Hao sonrió observándola como meditaba cada palabra, y aprovechando que estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, se fue sin dejar rastro. Ahora sí, Kino lo dejaría descansar en paz, pensó mientras se desvanecía lentamente. – **¿Hao?** – Susurró cuando se dio cuenta de que la presencia del señor del fuego no estaba con ella.

Y sin ni siquiera preguntar, lo entendió. Hao había cumplido con su penitencia, ahora le tocaba a ella arreglar su vida. En su rostro apareció una media sonrisa esperanzada, y tal vez, en la otra vida, se lo agradecería plenamente.

Se desvistió lentamente y observó su armario el cual estaba tupido de vestidos negros, después del rojo era su color favorito. Divisó a lo lejos, muy en el fondo un vestido color salmón, muy sencillo pero era hermoso. Se lo colocó observando que el color le caía como anillo al dedo a su piel blanca.

Se lavó la cara y se observó como el semblante le había cambiado. Podía morir por dentro, pero ya no lloraría. Basta de lágrimas, basta de lamentos. Ya no más, se dijo mientras abandonaba la oscuridad de su habitación y se dirigía a la cocina a intentar rehacer su papel de esposa, esta vez, una buena esposa. Una buena mujer.

**&&&&&&&&&**

Se sentía avergonzado. Lo que había hecho hacía varios días, le era imperdonable. Él no era así, esa no había sido su enseñanza. El era un buen esposo, no un borracho que llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada a obligar a su mujer a tener sexo con él. Cerró los ojos arrepentido. Si, había sido sexo, porque no habían hecho el amor. Había sido despecho acompañado de llanto. ¿Qué pensaría Anna de él¿Qué al igual que ella también había perdido la cabeza?

Maldición. Y si la había perdido¿qué? Era un humano, necesitaba del calor de su esposa, necesitaba de la compañía de su hijo. Necesitaba su vida de vuelta.

Observó la herida en su costado que apenas comenzaba cicatrizar. Esa cicatriz le recordaría que había asesinado a su propio hermano por voluntad propia, hasta cierto punto dolía y lo hacía sentir insignificante, pero había sido una necesidad. De no haberlo hecho, hubiera perdido a su Annita.

Su Annita. Todavía la amaba y aunque si estuvo molesto, tan enojado al grado de ponerle una mano encima, no podía enojarse con ella. Por más grave que fue el engaño, esa no era su personalidad. No podía odiarla, no quería odiarla. Y por lo tanto, no lo hacía. Después de todo, era su compañera de vida, su entera mujer, la madre de su hijo, una persona con errores, al igual que él.

No pudo seguir pensando al escuchar ruidos en la cocina. Extrañado, corrió la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió hacia donde provenían los ruidos.

No supo si verla en delantal, o con el cabello recogido dejando ver sus hermosos hombros y su delgado cuello, fue lo que le detuvo el aliento. Quiz�, fue sólo el verla lo que lo hizo sentir como un adolescente enamorado.

"**¿Anna?"** – La llamó, captando inmediatamente su atención. La rubia se mostró hasta cierto punto un poco perturbada, pero le mostró una tímida sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar.

"**La cena estará lista en unos minutos."** – Le dijo calmadamente mientras seguía en su labor de partir unas zanahorias.

"**¿Te… te ayudo?"** – Había olvidado sus buenos modales y tratando de recuperarlos, se incorporó con rapidez, acercándose a ella. Comenzó a ayudarle y ella no rechistó como solía hacerlo, tan sólo lo dejó ser.

Con ayuda mutua, terminaron. Cenaron en silencio, tratando de no arruinar ese preciado momento, del cual estaban disfrutando la compañía del otro. Recogieron los platos y los lavaron aún juntos, y después el encanto se rompió cuando los dos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Y en cada una de ellas, los dos pensaban.

El castaño confirmó que era un idiota. ¿Eso había sido todo¿Esas eran sus ganas de besarla¿De dejar de extrañarla?

Se levantó de la cama donde ya se había acostado y se dirigió a la cocina, se quedó pensando unos segundos y después, se le ocurrió la excusa perfecta. Un poco de café, contra el viento frío del anochecer.

Ya en la cocina, preparó el café al estilo capuchino, como le gustaba a Anna. Los dejó en la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia. Tocó levemente, y esperó. Segundos después salió la rubia con una interrogante en el rostro.

"**Eh… me preguntaba si… ¿Quieres café?"** - Murmuró estúpidamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. - **"Hice capuchino."** – Y por primera vez la rubia escuchó esa molesta risita al estilo Asakura. Entonces se sintió insegura, como si fuera la primera vez que se acercara a su esposo, como cuando eran apenas prometidos.

"**Está bien."** – Respondió quedamente, mientras lo seguía hacia la cocina.

Una vez que sintió la taza entre sus manos, tomó un tímido sorbo, sintiéndose observada por el shaman. Saboreó la espuma, sintiendo como el líquido caliente se vertía hacia su garganta, brindándole una sensación placentera. Separó los labios del borde y se limpió la ligera espuma que estaba de más con la legua, como si hubiera sido una varonil bigote.

La observó cautelosamente y quizá una mirada dijo más que mil palabras, las piernas de ambos se movieron en dirección al pequeño porche que poseía la pensión.

Se sentaron sobre la vieja madera, en silencio. No hubo necesidad de palabras en esos momentos, la compañía del otro les era suficiente después de tanto tiempo de no verse, o más bien, de haberse evitado. Pero ese silencio resultaba molesto para el castaño que trataba de recuperar poco a poco a su esposa, y si quería hacerlo, tenía que hablar.

"**Te ves muy bien."** – Lanzó ese comentario al aire sin esperar ser respondido. La itako dio un respingo, y lo volteó a ver como si estuviese loco obtuviendo una sonrisa y una mirada sincera y transparente. – **"Me gusta como luce tu cabello de esa manera, y también el color de tu vestido."** – Un sonrojo inevitable apareció en sus blancas mejillas, tornándose ligeramente rosadas, lo suficiente como para que él lo notara.

"**Yoh… yo…"** – Bajó la mirada, y…

"**Lo siento."** – Ambas pupilas se dilataron al notar que de sus labios había salido la misma frase.

"**Lo de Hao… se que no debió haber sucedido, y que…"** – Calló de pronto al sentir una mano fuerte que tocaba las suyas, las cuales aún sosteniendo la taza habían empezados a mostrar nerviosismo. – **"Pero…"** – Sintió el contacto con más fuerza y lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido, preocupado a la vez.

"**Anna. No te guardo rencor."** – Le dijo desde lo más profundo de su ser, dejando el café de lado, para poder acercarse a ella. **– "Por más daño que me hubieras hecho, el enojo sólo hubiera sido parte de mí en el momento, más no para siempre. Aunque hemos estado distanciados, nunca he estado enojado contigo"**. – La sacerdotisa lo observaba boquiabierta¿Estaba el diciéndole todo esto? Si era así, tenia que pellizcarse para terminar de creérselo. **– "Es más… tengo que admitirlo, jamás fue mi intención golpearte ni mucho menos cometer la estupidez de embriagarme y… bueno, ser un idiota en toda la extensión de la palabra."**

Los ojos se le nublaron y la respiración se le comenzó a dificultar.

"**Yoh, tu…" **– Dejó la taza a un lado, sintiendo como el moreno entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos.

"**Si, tontita. Olvidemos que todo esto sucedió y vuelve a ser mi Annita." **– La de ojos negros lo observó sin una expresión fija en sus ojos, y después de meditar unos segundos le lanzó los brazos al cuello, tirándolo al suelo de una sola.

"**Siempre he sido tuya. Siempre lo seré."** – Murmuró contra su pecho, mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de ese contacto tan anhelado.

Asakura besó su frente haciéndola encontrarse con sus ojos, y entonces no hubo duda, ni retractaciones. La besó disfrutando de esos labios que sólo le pertenecían a él, lentamente disfrutando de algo que hacía días no probaba. Mmm, sabía a capuchino. Se separó soltando una risita mientras ella volvía a acomodarse contra su pecho, respirando su aroma masculino que tanto le encantaba.

"**Supongo que ahora podremos recuperar a Hana." **– Exclamó esperanzada, y su esposo río.

"**Si. Si que podremos. Pero tengo otros planes esta noche…"** – Murmuró con una voz ronca y extrañamente sensual, mientras cambiaba de posiciones quedando el arriba de ella, dominante. Comenzó a besar su cuello mientras ella se debatía bajo él, riendo.

"**Yoh… ¿Aquí?" **

"**Estamos completamente solos. ¿O no?"** – Preguntó mientras sus manos recuperaban la travesura de explorar rincones aparentemente olvidados. La rubia no dijo más, simplemente cerró los ojos entregándose a un mundo de sensaciones placenteras. – **"Oye Annita."**

"**¿Mmm?" **

"**Me gusta mucho tu vestido, pero… ¿Puedo romperlo sólo un poquito?" **– Sólo recibió un golpe, y las risas en el porche se hicieron presentes.

"**Sólo si vas a ser tu quien lo remiende de nuevo"**

Habían vuelto a ser ellos mismos, a ser esposo y amarse mutuamente como debía de ser.

**&&&&&&&&&**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
